Nexus
by AlayneP
Summary: Draco aún recuerda aquella noche, en la torre de Astronomía. No sabía si ella había sido consciente del peligro, de que todo había sido por su culpa. Pero había tratado de ayudarle, ofrecerle su brazo, una alternativa. Ahora, siete años después, estaba dispuesto a buscarla. A Hermione Granger.Y saber si iba en serio en eso de querer ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 _A pesar del miedo y de no tener ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, Hermione había seguido las instrucciones de Dumbledore y allí estaba, agazapada en ese estrecho pasillo, aguardando a una señal. La que fuera._

 _Los minutos pasaban lentamente y parecía que llevara horas esperando al pie de la Torre de Astronomía. Mientras esperaba a que algo sucediera, Hermione repasó mentalmente las palabras del viejo..._

…

 _Esa misma tarde, antes de partir en busca del Horrocrux con Harry, el director le había citado en su despacho._

 _-¿Me había llamado profesor?-preguntó Hermione tímidamente, acercándose hasta el escritorio del viejo mago y dejándose caer en la silla frente a él._

 _-Bienvenida señorita Granger, ¿un caramelo de limón?- ofreció. Hermione negó, esperando a que el mago continuara. Sus penetrantes ojos azules la inspeccionaron por encima de sus gafas de media luna, tratando de adivinar si la revelación que estaba a punto de hacerle a la joven bruja iban a poder cambiar algo en el curso de la historia.- Iré al grano señorita Granger… El tiempo es limitado y debo contarle algo importante. Hace meses que le encomendé la vigilancia sobre el señor Malfoy y, ambos tenemos claro que el muchacho se trae algo entre manos. Algo terrible. Y esta noche, tengo la certeza de que ejecutará sus planes. Sellará su destino llevando a cabo uno de los mayores errores de su vida…_

 _Hermione le miró frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Cómo sabía el viejo todo aquello? ¿Acaso había estado perdiendo el tiempo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Arriesgando su propio pellejo en espiar a Malfoy si él ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Le había tomado el pelo?_

 _-No me mire así señorita Granger-le dijo sonriendo, como si hubiera leído cada uno de sus sentimientos y supiera exactamente lo que la castaña estaba pensando en estos momentos.- Su ayuda ha sido muy valiosa durante todos estos meses, pero tristemente, el joven Malfoy ha tomado una decisión y la ejecutará esta noche… Pero todavía hay esperanza. Señorita Granger verá…-el profesor se acomodó en su sitio para continuar.- El destino es a veces muy caprichoso, cierto… Pero no lo debemos subestimar o intentar cambiarlo. No es posible. Si está escrito sucederá. Le pedí que pusiera un ojo en el joven Malfoy porque, en mi afán de intentar ayudarlo, pensé que podríamos burlar al destino y que lo que tendrá lugar esta noche jamás sucedería. Pero me equivoqué. Y esta mañana mismo me he visto en la certeza de que no estábamos interpretando bien las señales. Corrijo. No estaba interpretando bien las señales-el mago se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó un tarro de cristal y extrajo una alargada cadena color cobre de su interior.-Esto, señorita Granger, es un Nexus._

 _Hermione asintió, comprendiendo lo que era. Un Nexus, era un antiguo artefacto mágico que tenía la capacidad de unir a dos personas y que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían ahí la una para la otra. No importaba la distancia, el tiempo o la situación. Si el vínculo del Nexus era llamado, automáticamente la magia del mismo se encargaba de juntar a las dos personas que lo poseían. Pero lo que el mago le estaba mostrando, estaba incompleto. Faltaba la otra parte del objeto, la otra cadena._

 _-Pero señor, no entiendo… ¿Por qué me enseña esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Nexus con Malfoy? ¿Y con lo que ocurrirá esta noche?_

 _-Me sorprende señorita Granger que todavía no lo haya deducido-soltó con cierta ironía el director.-Usted es una clave esencial en esta guerra, al igual que el señor Malfoy, aunque, desgraciadamente, esta noche sus inclinaciones estén hacia el lado oscuro. Aunque, no se equivoque, no es la lealtad lo que moverá al joven Draco esta noche, sino el miedo. Y necesito que usted le ayude. Que le recuerde que en nuestro lado tiene una oportunidad, que puede unirse a nosotros y elegir su propio camino, sellar su destino. Y debe entregarle el Nexus._

 _Hermione no daba crédito a lo que el mago le estaba contando. ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? ¿Cómo iba a ella a poder ayudar a Malfoy y cambiar las cosas?_

 _-Pero señor, ¿dónde está la otra parte del Nexus? No veo que pueda serle de ayuda a Malfoy sin la otra parte, sin otra persona que sea su nexo- comentó la muchacha, aún sin comprender.-Además, él me odia. Jamás funcionará. No escuchará mis palabras. ¿Seguro que soy la persona indicada para todo ello?_

 _Dumbledore se puso en pie y, bordeando el gran escritorio de caoba que les separaba, se situó frente a la joven bruja._

 _-Querida, usted es la única persona que puede hacer entrar en razón al señor Mafloy - se inclinó sobre ella y le tendió la cadena. Hermione tomó el Nexus en su mano, cerró el puño, apretando el objeto contra su pecho y asintió.- Hoy, a medianoche, debe dirigirse a la Torre de Astronomía. Y, pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga, no suba. Escóndase y aguarde. Sabrá cuál es el momento adecuado para intervenir. Pero prométame que, bajo ningún concepto, subirá. ¿Lo ha comprendido?_

 _Hermione asintió, si bien no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le viejo le había dicho. A veces podía ser muy rebuscado y hablar para sí mismo. Su revelación la inquietaba de sobremanera. Haría todo lo que el mago le había indicado, pero seguía sin saber qué es lo que el viejo estaba omitiendo, pues Hermione tenía la sensación de que sabía algo más que no estaba compartiendo con ella._

 _La bruja se puso en pie, todavía aferrando el Nexus en su puño y se dirigió a la salida. A punto de salir, recordó que el profesor no había contestado a su pregunta y se giró, dispuesta a preguntar por la otra parte del Nexus, más el viejo había previsto su reacción y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comentó:_

 _-Joven, la otra parte ya sabe dónde está. En el fondo lo sabe. Buena suerte._

 _Sin más, la puerta se cerró en las narices de la castaña, que no atinó a descifrar lo que el viejo acababa de confesarle si bien sus palabras sonaban extrañas._

 _Parecía una despedida._

 _Unas fuertes pisadas y voces, provenientes del final del pasillo sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Se pegó todo lo que pudo contra la pared, maldiciendo no haberle pedido prestaba su capa de invisibilidad a Harry para su misión de aquella noche. Aguzó el oído y aguardó a que, quienes fueran los que se estuvieran acercando a la torre, estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir lo que decían._

 _El corazón se le paró de súbito cuando pudo distinguir lo que estaba sucediendo. Cinco encapuchados se aproximaban, varita en mano. Entre ellos pudo distinguir la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange; los demás le eran desconocidos. Hablaban alto, reían._

 _-¡Orgullo de tía! ¡Eso es lo que siento en estos precisos instantes! ¡Mi querido sobrino está a punto de culminar la misión que nuestro Lord le encomendó!_

 _Hermione ahogó un chillido y toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó de miedo. El viejo tenía razón. Esa noche estaba sucediendo algo que implicaba a Malfoy. Y la presencia de esos cinco mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts no auguraban nada bueno._

 _Frenó el impulso de salir corriendo de su escondite y dar la voz de alarma, recordando las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore le había hecho prometer en su despacho._

" _Y pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga, no suba. Escóndase y aguarde. Sabrá cuál es el momento adecuado para intervenir. Jure que, bajo ningún concepto, subirá. ¿Lo ha comprendido?"_

 _Fueron las palabras lo que la mantuvieron fija, observando como los mortífagos ascendían las escaleras que conducían a la torre de astronomía, aguardando. A algo._

 _Pasados unos minutos Hermione escuchó de nuevo unas pisadas y se preparó. Algo le decía que su momento de intervenir estaba cerca._

 _Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Hermione afirmó fuertemente su varita con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda palpaba la cadena de cobre bajo su jersey. Había decidido que ese era el lugar más seguro para llevarlo hasta que pudiera entregárselo a su destinatario._

 _Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Quien quiera que estuviera bajando por las escaleras, estaba huyendo._

 _A Hermione no le sorprendió ver bajar por ella a Draco Malfoy o, a menos, su cuerpo. En los rápidos segundos que transcurrieron entre que pudo distinguirlo y los que tardó en llegar al final de la escalera, Hermione pudo apreciar que el chico se encontraba muy alterado. Su pelo, normalmente impolutamente peinado hacia atrás, estaba despeinado hacia todas las direcciones posibles, como si hubiera tirado del mismo de pura desesperación. Algunos mechones le caían sobre sus ojos, si bien no eran suficientes para ocultar la mirada de pavor del rubio. Sus ojos, normalmente fríos e inquebrantables como el acero, mostraban una expresión que jamás Hermione había visto en el Slytherin: terror, arrepentimiento, angustia._

 _La bruja no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía y la sola idea de que Malfoy estuviera con cinco mortífagos le aterraba pero, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir en una fracción de segundo, Hermione salió de su escondite y, con una fuerza inusual en ella atrapó de la muñeca al rubio, que se había detenido al final de la escalera, tomando aliento y mirando nerviosamente a todas partes: buscando una salida_

 _-¿Qué coño crees que haces Granger?-le espetó soltándose de su agarre y mirando sobre su hombro, nervioso.-No deberías estar aquí ¡joder! ¡Lárgate! ¡Corre antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

 _¿Estaba tratando de ayudarle? La voz del rubio sonaba casi a súplica, más Hermione tenía una misión que cumplir. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y vio una puerta a la izquierda de donde se encontraban ambos. Tomó de nuevo al muchacho, ignorando los insultos que éste le profería y lo empujó al interior de la sala una vez hubo abierto la puerta._

 _-Malfoy, no tengo tiempo-Hermione agudizó el oído y pudo distinguir como volvía a formarse revuelto en la planta superior.-Vengo de parte de Dumbledore.-Draco soltó un respingo al oír su nombre y su rostro se ensombreció- Vengo a decirte que no es demasiado tarde, todavía puedes unirte a nosotros._

 _Draco rió. ¿Qué cojones estaba diciéndole la asquerosa sangresucia? ¿Acaso el viejo se había preocupado por él en algún momento? ¿Y por qué era ella, precisamente la mensajera del viejo? ¿Era una trampa?_

 _Cualquiera de las respuestas daba igual. Ya era demasiado tarde. El viejo estaba muerto._

 _-Hablo en serio Malfoy-le espetó la muchacha viendo que no obtenía respuesta.-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, he venido a ayudarte. Por favor, escúchame_

 _Draco apartó la mirada de la Gryffindor. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No después de lo que había pasado. Por su culpa. Por su jodida cobardía. Ahora no tenía escapatoria y cualquier opción sólo tenía un resultado: ellos viniendo a por él._

 _-No digas estupideces Granger, yo ya estoy condenado. Doy asco. No merezco tu ayuda, ni la de nadie. Sólo tengo una opción, y es acudir a su lado. Escuchar su llamada-confesó amargamente. Esas palabras pillaron desprevenida a Hermione, que había guardado la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al rubio._

 _Los ruidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y ahora pudieron distinguir pasos descendiendo por las escaleras. Viendo que se quedaba sin tiempo para tratar de convencerle, Hermione agarró por la solapa de la túnica a Malfoy y sacó la cadena del cuello. Sin perder la vista del rubio que la miraba como si estuviera loca, colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y se aproximó a la puerta, con la intención de abandonar la sala antes de ser vista._

 _Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las voces al otro lado eran cada vez más claras. No tenía escapatoria._

 _De un movimiento brusco Draco la agarró por los hombros y la apretó contra la pared. Con un movimiento rápido, sin perder de vista la puerta, murmuró un hechizo que Hermione no pudo distinguir y rápidamente se vio cubierta por un frío manto que, de seguro, la habría hecho invisible._

 _La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella apareció la figura del Profesor Snape, seguida de Bellatrix Lestrange y los otros mosrtífagos que habían acompañado a la bruja esa noche._

 _-Vaya vaya Draquito ¿qué hacías aquí? ¿Esconderte como un niño?-se burló Bellatrix. Hermione ahogó un grito. Tenía miedo, pero no por ella, sino por Malfoy.-¿Acaso pretendías huir?- le espetó mientras de un puntapié hacía girar del todo la puerta. Malfoy la observaba, impasible. Todo el miedo y la angustia que minutos antes reflejaba su rostro, se había evaporado. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si ella no estuviera ahí, oculta de los mortífagos, a escasos centímetros de ellos._

 _-Deja al muchacho en paz Bellatrix, mi lord ya se encargará de castigar su torpeza. Vamos, debemos irnos antes de que el castillo despierte-dijo Snape, saliendo en defensa del rubio.-Acompáñame Draco._

 _-¡Oh ya lo creo Draco!-chilló desquiciada la bruja.-Esta noche, yo misma me encargaré de que sufras._

 _Riendo se alejó de la puerta y dio la espalda al rubio._

 _El joven mago asintió y avanzó unos pasos antes de abandonar la sala. Sin que nadie más que Hermione pudiera percibirlo, con un movimiento suave de varita, deshizo la protección de la castaña y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia._

 _No me sigas Granger. No intentes nada. O morirás._

 _Sin atreverse a desafiar la mirada de Malfoy y su suerte, la castaña se quedó en el sitio. Petrificada aún por el horror de la situación que acababa de experimentar. Y Hermione tuvo miedo, no por Voldemort ni por la guerra, sino por Draco Malfoy._

 _Además, había fallado a Dumbledore en la misión que tan confiadamente le había encargado._

 _Bueno, al menos no todo estaba perdido. Antes de que el grupo de magos tenebrosos se desapareciera del castillo, Hermione pudo divisar un brillo en el cuello de Draco Malfoy._

 _Al menos, había sido capaz de entregarle el Nexus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione se despertó de golpe, asustada y empapada en sudor. A tientas buscó su varita en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama e invocó las luces de la cabaña que, desde hacía dos años, era su habitación, y hogar.

Respiró hondo durante unos minutos, intentando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, más sabía que cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla, por mucho que su corazón disminuyera la velocidad, la sensación de agobio y angustia perduraría durante todo el día

Y durante los últimos siete años, el sueño siempre volvía.

Una y otra vez.

Aunque en realidad no era un sueño.

Sino un recuerdo.

El recuerdo de la noche en la que había sido asesinado Albus Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía.

La noche en la que ella no había podido salvarle.

La noche en la que había fracasado.

La noche en la que Draco Malfoy había fallado.

Merlín sabía si estaba vivo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera lo suficientemente caliente para ella, comenzó a desvestirse con calma y a doblar cuidadosamente su pijama y dejarlo sobre el mueble del baño. Hermione se acercó y apoyó los brazos en él, todavía alterada por la pesadilla. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo y se observó así misma. Apenas se reconocía, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Había perdido peso y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos. A medida que el calor del agua inundaba el cuarto de baño, la bruja continuaba mirándose en el espejo y, mientras éste iba empañándose, giró sobre sí misma para reflejar la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Desde la nuca, siguiendo sus omoplatos, vértebras y hasta el final de su espalda, toda ella estaba marcada por numerosos tatuajes. Todos y cada uno de ellos representaban sus vivencias en la guerra.

Cada batalla perdida.

Cada fracaso.

Amigos fallecidos.

Lentamente y en la medida en la que el vapor le permitía verlos, los fue contando uno a uno, repitiendo, como un mantra, el motivo por el cual cada uno de ellos había sido marcado en su piel.

Un Hipógrifo. Por Sirius.

Un Dragón. Por Charlie.

Fuegos Artificiales. Por Fred.

La espada de Gryffindor. Por la batalla del Valle de Godric.

Un Águila. Por todos los Ravenclaw caídos.

Un Tejón. Por todos los Huffelpuff caídos.

Un león. Por todos los Gryffindor caídos.

Un lobo. Por Remus Lupin.

Australia. Donde ahora vivían sus padres (que no recordaban que tuvieran una hija).

…

Y finalmente el más grande. Ocupaba el espacio entre sus dos omoplatos y estaba compuesto por una galaxia, con sus planetas, constelaciones y estrellas.

Representaba aquella noche.

 _En la Torre de Astronomía._

Contempló este último con sus dedos por el mismo, respirando lentamente.

Una vez duchada y arreglada, Hermione abandonó su cabaña y se dirigió hacia el pabellón norte para desayunar.

Las palabras de Draco Malfoy resonaron en su cabeza, como cada vez que soñaba con aquella noche.

" _No digas estupideces Granger, yo ya estoy condenado. Doy asco. No merezco tu ayuda, ni la de nadie. Sólo tengo una opción, y es acudir a su lado. Escuchar su llamada"_

Las palabras del rubio, inexplicablemente, se habían grabado en su memoria. Aún podía sentir su voz ronca y la seguridad con que las dijo, aceptando lo que le venía después. Su deber. Su destino.

Apartó la vista de su imagen en el espejo y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua empapara su cuerpo lentamente, con la esperanza de que la misma se llevara por el desagüe sus recuerdos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con la misma sensación que le oprimía el pecho desde que se había levantado sobresaltada a causa de la pesadilla, Hermione partió de su cabaña, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día. Otro día más

 _O menos._

Con decisión se dirigió hacia el comedor, tomando uno de los senderos principales. A medida que avanzaba, Hermione se iba cruzando con caras amigas y desconocidos, que la saludaban al pasar.

-¡Buenos días señorita Granger!

-¡Jefa!

-¡Hey Hermione!

Hermione siempre asentía, devolviendo el saludo.

La Orden del Fénix había desplegado a lo largo del país diversos puntos de encuentro para sus miembros. La Base Fawkes, era una de las más importantes. No sólo contaba con uno de los mejores centros de entrenamiento de aurores y guardias de la congregación, sino que además era uno de los puntos neurálgicos para el despliegue de todas las iniciativas estratégicas de la guerra. Contaba además con una enfermería bien equipada, algo necesario y escaso en tiempos de guerra; cabañas para el alojamiento de los miembros de la Orden, un par de pabellones de refugiados y un centro de detenciones, donde permanecían los mortífagos apresados durante algunos días antes de ser trasladados para su juicio e, inevitable, confinamiento en prisión.

Hermione llevaba en esa base casi dos años y trabajaba cada día a destajo para sacarla adelante.

 _-Granger, esta será su nueva localización -el auror encargado de recibirla hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo, mostrando la inmensidad de la superficie donde se situaba la base que, en aquella època, tan sólo contaba con un pabellón de entrenamiento, comedor y un puñado de cabañas.- El funcionamiento es sencillo, lo pillarás rápido._

 _Mientras el hombre le explicaba, avanzaban por el basto terreno en el que habían localizado la Base Fawkes, en las altas montañas de Escocia, y le señalaba dónde estaban cada uno de los servicios y quién era el encargado de qué._

 _-Y esta es su cabaña Granger-señaló a una vieja cabaña de madera junto a un gran lago.- Por hoy, dejaremos que se instale cómodamente y mañana mismo empezará con sus tareas. La esperamos para el desayuno a las cinco en punto, no se retrase. Que descanse._

 _Con una inclinación de cabeza el mago se despidió dejándola sola. Hermione entró en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Con cuidado depositó su baúl al pie de la cama y contempló la estancia. No era muy grande pero tenía un tamaño aceptable. Estaba sencillamente amueblada con una pequeña cama, una mesilla de noche, una mesa y dos sillas. Contaba con un cuarto de baño y un acceso trasero directo al lago. Era modesta, pero suficiente. No se podía pedir nada más en tiempos de guerra y que la hubieran destinado allí, en su estado, era toda una suerte._

 _Porque Hermione Granger, que durante cinco años había luchado en las batallas más sangrientas en la guerra contra Lord voldemort, ya no podía pelear más. No al menos en el sentido literal de la palabra._

 _No podía continuar acudiendo al campo de batalla y ver de nuevo tanta muerte._

 _Y perder a tantos conocidos y seres queridos._

 _Simplemente su mente había dicho basta._

 _Ocurrió durante una batalla en una pequeña aldea al sur de país. Llevaban horas de misión y todos estaban exhaustos. Habían perdido varios compañeros y ya no les quedaban fuerzas para continuar resistiendo al ataque de los mortífagos. Hermione estaba agotada, tenía un fuerte corte en la frente, el brazo fracturado y numerosos rasguños y contusiones por todo el cuerpo; a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaba sola. Sabía que quedaba algún compañero vivo, podía escuchar los gritos en la cruzada de hechizos, pero no podía distinguir si estaban cerca o lejos._

 _Abatida, se dejó caer contra un muro y, durante unos instantes, cerró los ojos, exhalando aire profundamente. Tratando de reunir fuerzas para continuar. Pero no pudo. Algo en su cerebro hizo click y, como si una gran fuerza invisible le estuviera aprisionando el cuerpo y embotando sus sentidos, Hermione simplemente lo dejó estar._

 _No pudo volver a ponerse en pie._

 _No pudo contemplar una vez más el horror que se desataba a su alrededor._

 _No quiso verlo._

 _Se rindió._

 _Ya estaba harta._

 _Y así fue como la encontraron el resto de miembros de la Orden. Herida y consmida._

 _Incapaz de seguir luchando._

 _Eso había ocurrido hacía cuatro meses y ahora estaba allí. No había vuelto a pisar el campo de batalla y ahora sus esfuerzos en la guerra se centraban en el plano más estratégico. Había quedado relegada de sus funciones como aurora en activo y destinado a una de las nuevas bases de la Orden, para echar una mano con la organización. Para alejarse de la acción_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione llegó al comedor y directamente se sirvió una gran taza de café. Se sentó, como de costumbre, en la mesa de dirección y mientras comentaba con su segundo al mando las tareas pendientes de ese día, dejó que las preocupaciones reales de la guerra la apartaran de sus recuerdos, trasladando a un segundo plano el fantasma de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Iba a ser un día duro, una nueva oleada de refugiados había llegado la noche anterior y había mucho trabajo por hacer.

 _Lo que Hermione no sabía es que ese día encontraría algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo._

 _Algo que nunca estuvo segura de tener en sus manos._

 _Algo que llevaba buscando siete años._

 _Y que cambiaría el curso de la guerra._

 _Y de su vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Agotada, se dejó caer sobre la cama en su cabaña. Estaba molida.

Había sido un día duro, como todos desde su llegada a la Base Fawkes.

 _Tal y como le habían informado durante el desayuno, esa noche habían llegado varios refugiados y debían evaluarlos. Un grupo de treinta personas en total._

 _Junto con la medimaga jefa, Esther McTreenton, había examinado a los recién llegados para determinar su estado y valía dentro de la orden. Hermione ya no podía pelear, pero no se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Había comenzado su formación en el campo de la sanación y, desde su llegada a la base, la evaluación de los recién llegados era parte de sus responsabilidades._

 _Del total del grupo, tan sólo dos personas presentaban lesiones y debían guardar reposo, lo cual era una suerte. Diez de ellas fueron trasladadas al pabellón de entrenamiento, pues reunían las condiciones para comenzar su adiestramiento de inmediato y unirse a las filas de la Orden como luchadores activos. Cinco de ellos eran menores, por lo que fueron trasladados al pabellón infantil. Dos al pabellón de pociones; era imprescindible mantener los almacenes bien provistos de pociones curativas y vigorizantes que mantuvieran al equipo sano y en buena forma. Ocho personas fueron trasladadas a comedor y mantenimiento. Las otras tres eran personas de avanzada edad, por lo que serían trasladadas a otra base donde pudieran ser de más ayuda que en Fawkes._

 _Una vez valorados los recién llegados, Hermione se acercó hasta los almacenes y, con la ayuda de Katie Bell, inventariaron todas las provisiones de comida y pociones, con el fin de asegurarse que no les faltaba de nada y reponer lo que fuera necesario._

 _Más tarde, hacia el medio día, se pasó por el Pabellón de Entrenamiento, para hacer un seguimiento de los programas de lucha y discutir con el primero al mando, Neville Longbottom, algunas cuestiones tácticas. Esa era la visita que menos agradaba a Hermione. Si bien los combates eran clave en la guerra, ver las simulaciones y ejercicios que allí se realizaban le traía un recuerdo amargo de sus días en activo que quería olvidar. Que no quería recordar._

 _Tras la visita, tomó un almuerzo rápido en el comedor y se dirigió a la enfermería de nuevo. Pasó toda la tarde atendiendo a los heridos y enfermos; aplicando ungüentos en heridas abiertas, administrando pociones para el dolor, pociones para dormir y conjurando hechizos sanadores._

 _Por desgracia, uno de los pacientes falleció esa misma tarde, a causa de un hechizo recibido en campo de batalla que le había dejado profundas secuelas físicas; el mago no pudo soportar el dolor y con un último suspiro les dejó._

 _Tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos, Hermione había abandonado la enfermería en busca de aire fresco, incapaz de ver cómo el fallecido era trasladado antes de darle sepultura. Todos los viernes, se celebraba a las afueras de la base, una comitiva por todos los caídos durante la semana, por lo que la muerte era un hecho que siempre estaba presente para todos._

 _Hermione deseó que todo terminara ya de una vez, pues la realidad en la que llevaban viviendo desde hace siete años, cada vez se le hacía más insoportable y la carga en sus hombros demasiado pesada._

 _Y, en ocasiones como las de ese día, se veía superada por la situación y necesitaba de unos momentos a solas para respirar hondo antes de continuar. Se limpiaba las lágrimas y volvía a la carga._

 _Ya que no podía permitir que la vieran así._

 _Era la imagen de la Base._

 _La cara de la guerra._

 _De una ex heroína de guerra._

 _Amiga del elegido._

 _Cientos de personas confiaban en ella, en su cabeza fría y mente analítica para sacar adelante esa Bas, sanar a los heridos, reclutar y preparar nuevos aliados; en definitiva, ganar esa jodida guerra._

Con un último esfuerzo se deshizo de su ropa y se metió en la cama. Se quedó unos instantes con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo, tratando de poner la mente en blanco antes de dormir. Pero ya sabía que eso no funcionaría, no cuando las pesadillas podrían volver a perseguirla durante la noche. No. Ese día no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el pasado la atormentara. Tomaría una de las pociones sin sueños que guardaba para situaciones de emergencia.. Necesitaba descansar sobre todas las cosas. Era una cuestión de salud.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó y se acercó hasta su baúl. Estuvo rebuscando en el interior un buen rato hasta que dio con el frasquito que estaba buscando. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos algo, en el fondo del baúl llamó su atención.

Un objeto que definitivamente no veía desde hacía tiempo y que pensaba ya no tenía,

Era su viejo giratiempo.

O al menos una parte de lo que había sido antes.

Tan sólo quedaba la cadena.

¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?

Hacía años que se había olvidado de ese objeto. Al finalizar su tercer año, lo guardó entre sus cosas, muy al fondo de su baúl y nunca más lo volvió a utilizar. No es que hubiera pensado mil veces en volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar algunas cosas.

Pero eso era imposible.

Era inmoral.

Estaba mal.

Hermione tomó la cadena y la observó detenidamente.

De pronto, una certeza cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría y las palabras del viejo profesor resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Joven, la otra parte ya sabe dónde está. En el fondo lo sabe. Buena suerte._

El corazón se le paró en seco, para comenzar a bombear a toda prisa.

La otra parte del Nexus.

Había estado con ella todo ese tiempo y no había sido capaz de identificarlo.

O la pieza mágica no había querido ser encontrada antes.

Podía ser.

Hermione tomó el Nexus entre sus manos y lo observó durante unos minutos. Estaba tal y como recordaba, a excepción del giratiempos claro.

No lo pensó aquella noche, a pesar de las insinuaciones de Dumbledore; a pesar de haber llevado consigo misma un objeto idéntico durante toda una tarde antes de habérselo entregado a Malfoy.

De pronto, como si el Nexus hubiera reconocido su tacto, empezó a emitir un calor que abrasó las manos de la bruja. En un acto reflejo, Hermione abrió su mano y lo dejó caer al suelo. Acto seguido, la cadena comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz blanca.

Como si algo, en su interior, estuviera abriéndose paso, adquiriendo fuerza, naciendo.

Ocultando el resplandor con su mano, Hermione se agachó para observar el objeto más de cerca, sin comprender qué demonios podía estar pasando.

Justo, en ese preciso instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

Neville apareció en ella. Estaba muy agitado.

-¡Hermione tienes que venir corriendo!

La bruja se puso en pie. El Nexus había dejado de brillar. Se acercó hasta la puerta y miró a su amigo sin comprender.

-¡Deprisa!-insistió el mago.- Debes venir a la enfermería. Está aquí. Pregunta por ti.

Neville tiró rápidamente de su manga y la arrastró fuera de la cabaña, sin darle ninguna explicación y corriendo como un demente por todo el campamento. Hermione lo siguió, tratando de igualar el ritmo del mago, que ya le sacaba algunos metros de distancia.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione se detuvo, apoyando su cuerpo en un árbol, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Espera un segundo Neville.-exhaló al ver que su amigo se giraba para alentarla a continuar.- Me vas a matar, deja que descanse un momento- Hermione se sostenía el pecho y trataba de respirar.- Por favor, dime qué demonios está pasando, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Qué no puede esperar a mañana?

Neville, nervioso deshizo los metros que les separaban caminando y se situó frente a ella. Hermione enarcó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

-Malfoy. Está aquí-soltó mientras la miraba fijamente, mortalmente serio.

Hermione abrió los ojos y una sensación que en ese momento no supo describir inundó su pecho

Malfoy.

 _Estaba vivo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 _Antes de alejarse de allí, antes de que Snape le tomara por el brazo y se desapareciera con él, Draco Malfoy desvió, durante una milésima de segundo, su mirada hacia atrás. Hacia la sala donde, hace unos escasos minutos, ella había tratado de ayudarle. Donde permanecía por petición suya. Había bastado tan sólo una mirada para que ella se percatara de que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía seguirle._

 _Era peligroso._

 _Mortal incluso._

 _Un rápido vistazo. Una breve y silenciosa despedida._

 _Un adiós a lo que Draco Malfoy pudo haber sido; en lugar de lo que debía ser._

 _La última oportunidad de elegir su camino, de decidir su propio destino._

 _Ese momento, se le había grabado en la memoria y era capaz de rememorarlo una y otra vez._

 _En bucle._

 _Que gilipollas había sido._

 _Que cobarde._

 _Que puñetero gallina._

 _Había tenido la oportunidad de mandarlo todo a la mierda. De aceptar su mano y largarse de allí._

 _Pero ya no había vuelto atrás._

 _Había tomado una decisión._

 _Y ahora era lo que era._

 _Se había convertido en alguien frío, sin humanidad; un asesino. En una marioneta; un títere manejado por los hilos que el Lord Tenebroso manejaba a su antojo. Un soldado en una guerra que no le interesaba lo más mínimo._

 _Pero había aprendido a sobrevivir. A sanar. A obedecer. A esconder sus sentimientos y emociones. A guardar las apariencias._

 _A ser él, Draco Malfoy._

Se despertó de madrugada, como de costumbre. Aún el sol no había salido y quedaban todavía algunas horas antes de que lo hiciera. Se levantó de la cama, se desvistió y se puso ropa cómoda. Con el máximo sigilo que le fue posible, salió de lo que antes había sido su hogar; ahora el cuartel donde estaba emplazado como mortífago a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

El frío aire de la noche le revolvió los cabellos. La luna apenas brillaba esa noche, pero eso no le importó; conocía el camino de memoria. Tomó aire y comenzó a trotar por los terrenos. Primero suavemente. Después incrementó un poco más la velocidad. Por último, acelerando lo máximo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Se sintió libre.

Correr era la única forma que tenía de despejarse. De dejarse llevar, sin importar quien era. Sin necesidad de obedecer a nada ni a nadie.

Regularizó su respiración, siendo consciente de cada una de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Tomando el control de su cuerpo. Dirigiendo sus pasos. Sintiendo chocar sus zapatos contra el pavimento. Orquestando sus movimientos.

Draco Malfoy sonrió.

Durante unos instantes se sintió dueño de sí mismo. No objeto de nadie más.

Al cabo de una hora aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse en el lago. Tomó aliento apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Aún tenía unos minutos más antes de que toda la mansión despertara y tuviera que volver a ponerse la máscara.

Unos minutos más de paz.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejando caer toda su ropa al suelo. El sol había comenzado a hacer su aparición y, mientras Draco se adentraba en el agua, los rayos de las primeras luces de la mañana, comenzaron a descubrirle, incidiendo directamente sobre él. Su figura se vio envuelta en un halo de luz anaranjada que fue desvelando su cuerpo.

Lo más característico era la perfección con la que estaba esculpido. Rostro anguloso, pálido, atractivo. Hombros anchos, torso definido. Brazos fuertes, antebrazos surcados de venas. Y la marca. Como si también fuera parte de él, localizada en su antebrazo derecho. Parecía que la misma, al igual que su trabajado cuerpo, había sido incrustada siguiendo a la perfección los trazos de su piel, las ondulaciones de sus venas y la prominencia de sus músculos.

Una marca que se había ganado a pulso. Al igual que toda su corpulencia. A base de sudor, dolor y sacrificio.

La única diferencia entre su cuerpo y la marca tenebrosa era que, mientras lo primero le pertenecía; lo segundo había sido impuesto.

Dio unas cuantas brazadas, sintiendo como el contacto de su cuerpo con el agua helada relajaba sus músculos.

Salió del agua, dejando que los primeros rayos de sol secaran su piel. Así, permaneció durante unos segundos, completamente relajado y ajeno al mundo.

-Draco-susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante la interrupción. No hacía falta que abriera los ojos ni se girara para ver quién lo estaba llamando. Conocía esa voz a la perfección.

-Aún queda un rato antes de que todos se despierten-atajó, tratando de aferrarse al momento durante unos minutos más.

Sintió unas pisadas a sus espaldas y como quien le había llamado, se situaba frente a él y posaba su mano en su pecho desnudo. Draco tomó la pequeña mano de la mujer entre las suyas, más no abrió los ojos.

-Debemos regresar. Nos reclaman.

Fue entonces cuando Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Pansy Parkinson que, con los ojos, le pedía disculpas por despojarle de la paz que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El rubio no hizo ningún comentario sin pestañear, se inclinó para recoger su ropa, con intención de vestirse rápidamente y volver a la Mansión.

-¿Todavía lo llevas?-preguntó Pansy. Draco siguió su mirada hasta la cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Incómodo, se colocó rápidamente la camiseta, ocultando el objeto de la mirada de su amiga.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esa cadena, pero aún así hace siete años que la llevaba colgando de su pecho. No se había separado de la misma ni un instante.

Era el único recordatorio que tenía de su humanidad.

De lo que pudo haber escogido aquella noche, en la Torre de Astronomía.

Era el símbolo de la libertad.

Algo que él jamás tendría.

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Pansy, terminó de vestirse y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la mansión, seguido muy de cerca por su compañera.

Caminaron en silencio. No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos dos. Después de tantos años compartiendo el lado oscuro, entrenando juntos, luchando mano a mano, asesinando por el otro; no era necesario nada más. La mortífaga conocía a la perfección al hombre que caminaba unos metros delante de ella. Sabía el tormento por el que había pasado, pues así lo había sufrido ella misma en su propia piel. Y no le culpaba por querer aferrarse a ese objeto pues, al fin y al cabo, era lo que le había mantenido cuerdo durante todos estos años.

Él tenía su cadena.

Ella, sin embargo, hacía tiempo que había perdido toda esperanza. Se había resignado a su destino y no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Había perdido lo que más quería, así que ya no tenía ningún sentido su vida.

Inconscientemente bajó las manos hasta su vientre y acarició por encima de la tela de su camiseta la cicatriz que, de lado a lado, cruzaba su abdomen. Los ojos empezaron a picarle, de la emoción, pero no se dejó arrastrar por el dolor una vez más.

Pansy Parkinson ya no sentía.

 _Draco llevaba un tiempo observando a Pansy Parkinson. La morena había cambiado..._

 _Para empezar ya no era la misma. Andaba siempre sola o durmiendo. Durante las misiones ya no se entregaba como con anterioridad y en más de una ocasión Draco había tenido que salvarle el pellejo, protegiéndola de alguna maldición dirigida hacia ella o haciendo él mismo el trabajo sucio que la morena era incapaz de ejecutar._

 _Estaba como ida. Y triste._

 _Deambulaba como un inferi por la mansión; apenas comía y, definitivamente su aspecto había cambiado. Ya no era fuerte como antes, sino que su complexión había ido adquiriendo unas líneas mucho más redondeadas._

 _Él no era imbécil._

 _Ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga._

 _Y corría un grave peligro._

 _Si el Lord se enteraba, acabaría con ella sin contemplaciones._

 _Y no quería ni pensar qué haría con el bebé._

 _Tenía que ayudarla. Ayudarles._

 _Como fuera._

 _Esa noche habían regresado de una de las misiones más peligrosas y sangrientas en las que se habían visto envueltos desde que comenzó toda esa locura. Habían asaltado la prisión de Azkaban, con el objetivo de liberar a los mortífagos presos y acabar con todo guardia, auror o miembro de la Orden del Fénix que por allí anduviera._

 _Y habían fracasado._

 _Draco estaba seguro de que alguien había dado un chivatazo al otro bando, pues cuando llegaron allí les había recibido una horda de aurores, preparados para atacar. Les doblaban en número y, después de unos minutos de batalla, habían decidido retirarse. Derrotados. Abandonaron a compañeros heridos y otros tantos fallecidos y regresaron a la mansión. Eran conscientes de que muchos se habían librado de la muerte esa noche, pero eso no era nada en comparación con las represalias que tomaría el Lord Tenebroso. Y mucho menos con los castigos que les impondría hasta encontrar al traidor, por ser unos incompetentes y por haber fracasado en esa misión._

 _Y Draco no podía permitir que a ella le sucediera algo._

 _Y menos en su estado._

 _Por ello, esa noche tomó una decisión y, mientras esperaban en la gran biblioteca de la mansión a que el Lord les hiciera llamar para interrogarlos y, de paso, torturarlos, se acercó a la muchacha. Pansy estaba sentada junto al fuego. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y pegado a la parte posterior de su nuca, con lo que Draco supuso, sería sangre de algún caído. La capa estaba hecha jirones y tenía el rostro sucio, lleno de cortes. Contemplaba perdida le crepitar de las llamas, y ni se inmutó cuando el rubio se sentó frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos._

 _-Panys-murmuró seriamente. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, intentando mantener su conversación alejada de las miradas curiosas del resto de los mortífagos que esperaban a ser torturados con ellos en la sala. La morena seguía sin apartar la vista de la chimenea.- Pansy- volvió a llamar.- Escúchame por favor - como si de pronto la morena hubiera sido consciente de donde se encontraba y de quién le estaba hablando, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de Draco. Cuando tuvo su atención, el rubio prosiguió.- Tienes que largarte de aquí; no puedes permitir que él se entere y mucho menos que esta noche te castigue. No lo soportarás. No lo soportaréis._

 _Pansy comenzó a temblar._

 _¿Cómo demonios había descubierto lo suyo Draco?_

 _Había procurado mantenerlo en secreto desde que había sido consciente de estar embarazada. Ni siquiera el padre lo sabía; tampoco creía que fuera a importarle. La había dejado abandonada a su suerte por otra mortífaga, seguro que la noticia de que esperaba un hijo suyo no iba a importarle en absoluto. Es más, seguro que el muy cabrón la entregaba a Voldemort para que se ocupara de ella y la criatura._

 _Había estado temiendo ese momento durante semanas, cuando ya parecía más que evidente que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Había trazado mil planes para intentar escapar de allí y poner a su bebé a salvo, pero en su cabeza, ninguno de ellos acababa bien._

 _-Draco yo…-susurró al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.- No se que hacer... Estoy muy asustada._

 _Era cierto. Draco lo podría leer en sus ojos y en el leve, pero apreciable temblor de su cuerpo. Y sabía que si no hacía algo de inmediato, esa noche el señor Oscuro acabaría por descubrir su secreto y no dudaría en acabar con la vida de ella y ese bebé._

 _-Snape-dijo al fin el hombre.- Ve a verle ahora mismo; él sabrá qué hacer._

 _-Pero y ¿qué pasa con quién tú ya sabes?_

 _-No te preocupes Pans, yo me encargaré de cubrirte._

 _Sin decir nada más Pansy abandonó la sala y, cuando fue llamada para recibir su castigo, en su lugar se presentó Draco. Con una excusa logró disimular la ausencia de su amiga y, se ofreció él mismo para recibir el castigo. El Señor Tenebroso no toleraba ese tipo de comportamiento pero, aun así, aceptó. El castigo que le infligió a Draco extremadamente macabro y doloroso; mucho más que el recibieron el resto de sus compañeros._

 _Draco aguantó el tipo. El dolor era insoportable, si bien no renunció a su orgullo y se resignó a emitir ningún quejido. Y eso enfureció aún más al Lord que no solo lo estaba castigando a él, sino a Parkinson, al traidor y al resto de inútiles que habían fracasado en la misión._

 _Con ese gesto, reflejó la poca conciencia y humanidad que aún conservaba en su interior. Pero por los suyos, era capaz de eso y mucho más. Y Pansy no merecía ser castigada._

 _Intentó resistir hasta el final, pero su cuerpo, en un momento dado dijo basta. Podía sentir que era atravesado por mil dagas al mismo tiempo; que sus entrañas se retorcían y sus extremidades eran fracturadas._

 _Tendido en el suelo, se encogió sobre sí mismo, tratando de protegerse del último ataque, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia._

 _Cuando por fin despertó y sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la tenue luz de su habitación, pudo distinguir una figura alargada a los pies de su cama._

 _-Severus…-murmuró, intentando incorporarse de la cama. De pronto, sintió como si todo su cuerpo era aplastado por un gigante y un fuerte mareo lo devolvió de nuevo a su sitio. Snape se acercó hasta él y con un gesto paternal le acarició la cabeza._

 _-Shhhh, no intentes ningún esfuerzo Draco. Por porco sobrevives. Ahora tienes que descansar._

 _De pronto los recuerdos de esa noche le abofetearon. Recordaba haberse puesto en el lugar de Pansy para tratar de ocultar su embarazo ante el Lord y salvar su vida y la del bebé._

 _-¿Pansy? ¿Dónde?_

 _-Está a salvo Draco-le susurró._

 _Draco volvió a relajarse, o al menos todo lo que su maltrecho cuerpo podía y se dejó caer en la almohada, cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño._

 _Pero había algo raro._

 _Algo extraño en su mente que, a partir de esa noche, le perturbó todos y cada uno de sus sueños._

 _Como si hubiera sido maldecido._

 _Maldecido con una oscuridad que le perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se sumía en sus más profundos sueños._

 _Una oscuridad que siempre lo despertaba de madrugada y le dejaba una extraña sensación en el pecho._

 _Y Draco sabía que las tinieblas lo perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días._

 _Que jamás podría volver a descansar en paz._

 _Tal vez muerto._

 _Aunque Draco tenía la certeza que ni bajo tierra sería capaz de librarse de esa maldición._

Habían tardado un rato en deshacer el camino y regresar a la mansión. En el ambiente se respiraba un aura extraña y todo el mundo se había puesto en marcha, algo inusual para esas horas de la mañana. Con extrañeza, Draco paseó la vista por toda la estancia.

Todo el mundo parecía estar listo para partir. Casi toda la plantilla de los mortífagos ubicados en ese cuartel estaban ataviados con sus inconfundibles uniformes negros y las máscaras plateadas. Habían formado filas y aguardaban a una señal para abandonar el lugar.

Severus Snape se acercó hasta ellos con expresión seria, haciendo ondear su capa al paso, arrollando a quien osara interponerse en su camino. Era la mano derecha del Lord así que todos se apartaban para abrirle paso, nadie quería sufrir un castigo por encontrarse en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-Malfoy, Parkinson ¿Dónde cojones os habíais metido? La sirena sonó hace quince minutos. Todo el mundo está listo- les reprendió.- Parkinson, suba a cambiarse Partimos en dos minutos. Tú, Draco, ven conmigo.

La morena obedeció sin rechistar y salió escopetada hacia su habitación. Draco siguió a Snape a lo largo de toda la mansión. Cuando llegaron a su despacho, el mago lo invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Severus, ¿qué está pasando? ¿a dónde va todo el mundo? ¿por qué no estoy yo incluido en esta misión?

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se acercó hasta el hombre, que lo miraba expectante y algo cabreado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser apartado de sus misiones y le enloquecía el hecho de no poder participar.

 _¿Veis en lo que se había convertido?_

 _En un hombre cargado de ansiedad, sediento de sangre._

-El Señor oscuro tiene otros planes para ti Draco. Siéntate y te explico.-Sin embargo, Draco no lo hizo y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Snape asintió. No valía la pena luchar con él; era orgulloso y estaba ansioso por conocer cuál era esa misión especial que el Mago Tenebroso le había encomendado.- Necesitamos que viajes al norte del país. Hay algo que nuestro Señor desea recuperar.

-¿Y por qué no va él mismo?

En cualquier otra circunstancia o frente a cualquier otra persona Draco no habría utilizado el tono molesto con el que lo preguntó, pero delante de Snape se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para dejar mostrar un poco su contrariedad.

-Ten cuidado con esa actitud-le advirtió.- No todos se lo podrían tomar como yo ni tampoco serán tan benevolentes contigo. El Lord te ha escogido para esta misión y la cumplirás. Ahora, escúchame atentamente...

Pero lo que Severus Snape compartió con él aquella mañana no era para nada lo que Draco había esperado.

Ese día, la mano derecha del mago más oscuro y poderoso del mundo le reveló su verdadera identidad.

Y el verdadero objetivo de esa misión.

Ayudar a acabar por fin con esa pesadilla.

Pero era un asunto de extremada peligrosidad.

Y puede que Draco no regresara con vida.

No obstante, aceptó, sintiendo algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

 _Esperanza._

Se apareció a unos metros del lugar señalado, tal y como le había indicado Snape. Aguardó hasta estar seguro de que no había nadie más por los alrededores; lo último que quería era ser descubierto; o peor, atacado.

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que se encontraba solo, salió de su escondite y caminó tranquilamente hasta una vieja casa de piedra, situada a unos metros y resguardada por unos cuantos árboles. Hacía bastante frío y se arrebujó en su capa, sin soltar la varita. La luz de la luna alumbraba el camino y no se oía otra cosa que el aire colarse entre los árboles y algún que otro aullido a lo lejos.

Draco Malfoy avanzó entre la maleza del bosque, con paso seguro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la edificación, se tomó unos minutos, antes de adentrarse. Snape no le había podido dar detalles de lo que encontraría dentro; es decir, el objeto allí escondido estaría protegido por numerosos peligros y hechizos, pero el mago no tenía conocimiento sobre qué y cómo sortearlo. Aquél objeto que Lord Voldemort deseaba recuperar con urgencia. Draco sospechaba que algo terrible le aguardaba al otro lado de la vieja puerta de madera, pues de lo contrario habría sido el mismo Lord el que habría acudido. No obstante, debía ser algo importante para él y, según le había indicado el mortífago, algo clave para derrotarlo.

Tras tantos años a su servicio, había momentos en los que Draco Malfoy se había convencido, o autoconvencido, de que todo aquello estaba bien. De que al final, en todo mundo siempre hay dos bandos: los buenos y los malos y que, por desgracia, a él le había tocado jugar el papel de villano. Y él era un excelente actor, por lo que había llevado su interpretación al extremo.

Si bien había ejecutado a la perfección su rol, no había disfrutado ninguno de los momentos que había tenido que vivir del lado de los mortífagos. Jamás ejecutó un hechizo con toda la maldad y sadismo requerido para una realización perfecta ni tampoco había disfrutado torturando y asesinando. Simplemente había sido su deber; lo había hehcho y sentía remordimientos. No sentía nada.

Se había convertido sin quererlo en un excelente mago, conocedor de numerosos hechizos de magia negra y una extraña seguridad que le permitía ser como era.

Por eso sabía que esta noche no iba a fallar.

No podía.

Severus Snape había confiado en él lo suficiente como para revelar sus verdaderas intenciones con todo ello.

 _¡No entiendo por qué has esperado tantos años en decirme esto Severus! Sabes el infierno por el que he pasado. Por el que estoy pasando mejor dicho. He perdido amigos. Me han torturado. Me han humillado. No puedo dormir. ¡Estoy jodidamente maldecido por el amor de Merlín! ¡Soy un puto deshecho humano!_

Le había chillado cuando el mago había revelado con él sus verdaderos planes. Se desquitó a golpetazos contra la pared, dejando pequeñas fisuras en el tabique y fracturandose los nudillos.

Snape había esperado pacientemente hasta que se calmó, haciéndole comprender que no había tenido otra alternativa más que aguardar pacientemente el momento adecuado. Esperar a que la confianza del Lord sobre él fuera sólida y estuviera a prueba de sospechas

Draco lo entendió en ese momento. Pero no lo perdonó.

Esa noche, en la Torre de Astronomía, su destino podría haber sido distinto y podría haber contado con su apoyo; sin embargo, Snape optó por llevárselo de ahí. Por quebrar su niñez y reducir su humanidad un poco más.

Ya poco quedaba de aquél muchacho de dieciséis años.

Pero esa noche tendría la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores

 _Al menos algunos._

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta nada sucedió. Todo continuaba con la misma calma. Intentó abrirla y la misma cedió sin problemas, sin resistencia. Draco empuñó fuertemente su varita y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Nada más poner un pie en el interior de la estancia, una ráfaga recorrió todo su cuerpo y en un instante, la habitación quedó iluminada por unas antorchas colgadas en las paredes. Draco abrió los ojos y observó atentamente todo a su alrededor; sin moverse todavía. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, recubierta del mismo material que el exterior. Aparte de las antorchas, no había nada más en las paredes, a excepción de un viejo espejo al fondo de la sala. Otros objetos amueblaban el cuarto: una vieja silla de madera y frente a ella, una mesa igual de deteriorada. Sobre la misma descansaban tres frascos de vidrio, rellenos de algún extraño brebaje que, Draco dedujo debía consumir si quería hacerse con lo que había venido a buscar.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a la misma. La silla crujió con su peso, pero nada más sucedió. El mortífago observó los tres recipientes, pero no tenían ninguna identificación por lo que no podía saber qué era lo que contenían. Sí se fijó en el orden en el que estaban dispuestos por lo que adivinó que debía seguir el mismo. Tomó el primero de ellos, el situado más a la izquierda. Su idea era seguir el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Destapó el corcho y acercó su nariz al mismo. No detectó ningún olor extraño y, a pesar de la escasa luz que arrojaban las antorchas, pudo distinguir que el líquido era transparente, de una consistencia bastante líquida. Parecía casi agua, más Draco sabía que sería algo mucho más terrorífico. El mismo Lord Voldemort había dispuesto todo aquello para proteger algo muy valioso, por lo que no sería algo tan insignificante como agua.

Se acercó el botecito a los labios y le dió un pequeño sorbo a su contenido. Tampoco sabía a nada. Aguardó durante unos minutos pero tampoco parecía que el líquido estuviera haciendo ningún efecto sobre él.

Draco pensó.

Lanzó un par de hechizos, tratando en vano de revelar la esencia del fluido.

Nada.

Probó a arrancarse unos cuantos pelos de la cabeza y echarlos en la poción, como si fuera a funcionar igual que la poción multijugos.

Todo igual.

Durante un buen rato más intentó todo lo que le vino a la mente, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente. Era algo aterrador y había leído sobre ello en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

La magia negra funcionaba de otra forma. A cambio de un precio; de una retribución que, normalmente solía suponer algún tipo de sacrificio. Tomó su varita y realizó un pequeño corte en el interior de su muñeca. Empezó a sangrar. Vertió unas gotas de sangre en el frasco. En cuanto la primera gota tocó el líquido, la misma empezó a burbujear.

 _¡Et voilà!_

El rubio tomó el frasquito y sin pensarlo, se lo bebió de un trago. Al cabo, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo atravesarle la garganta que pronto se convirtió en un ardor insoportable. Se llevó las manos al cuello, en un vano intento de aplacar el calor que estaba sintiendo. Comenzó a toser y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

También le costaba respirar; el rastro que el líquido había dejado en su garganta le estaba quemando hasta el punto que sentía que sus vías se iban cerrando poco a poco, impidiendo la entrada de aire. Cuando creyó que todo iba a terminar en ese momento el malestar cesó y, poco a poco pudo restablecerse. Continuaba de rodillas en el suelo y cuando fue a incorporarse, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le hizo volver de nuevo la anterior posición. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes.

 _Se encontraba en su Mansión, el que ahora era el cuartel de Lord Voldemort. Parecía que no había nadie a excepción de él mismo. Miró a su alrededor y entonces, el juego de luces y sombras proyectadas a través de la rendija de la puerta llamó su atención. Dirigió sus pasos al comedor._

 _Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la empujó._

 _Dentro de la sala se encontraba él mismo. Se encontraba aprisionado contra la pared mientras su tía Bellatrix le amenazaba con su varita, apuntándole directamente al corazón. La versión de sí mismo intentaba zafarse del maleficio que lo mantenía atrapado entre la mortífaga y la piedra, mas sus intentos eran imposibles, lo cual provocaba la risa en la bruja que con un giro de varita lo apretaba más aún, logrando hacerle retorcerse de dolor._

 _Junto a él, en el suelo, había un cuerpo tirado, pues podía divisar sus piernas. Draco no podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba, por lo que avanzó unos pasos para lograr una mejor visión._

 _Estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, los personajes dentro de este sueño no podían verle._

 _Cuando llegó hasta ellos, la mandíbula se le desencajó al comprobar que era su madre quien se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Vestía un extraño pijama, estaba descalza y tenía todo el pelo desparramado por el suelo, formando un abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su boca y tenía los ojos cerrados, inconsciente. O muerta. No podía asegurarlo con certeza._

 _-¿Te sientes impotente Draco?-siseó Bellatrix mientras con un movimiento de cabeza hacía descender unas cadenas sobre el cuerpo de Draco que lo retuvieron contra la pared para, acto seguido, desviar su atención hasta Narcissa.- Mira a tu pobre madre Draco. Mi hermana- la mortífaga escupió en el suelo- ¡Traidora! ¡Tú y toda tu asquerosa familia! Pagaréis por ello, lo sabes ¿no? Pero primero me divertiré un rato con ella. ¡Crucio!_

 _La maldición que ambos Dracos lanzaron, intentando con su chillido desviar, de algún modo, la imperdonable contra Narcissa, quedó ahogado por el ensordecedor grito de sufrimiento de la misma. Draco se agachó junto a ella y trató de interponerse entre el rayo rojo que, de nuevo salía de la punta de la varita de Bellatrix y amenazaba con impactar contra su madre; pero el mismo le atravesó y fue directo al pecho de la mujer._

 _La tortura continuó durante unos minutos más, en los que los dos Dracos, impotentes ante la situación, apartaron la vista de la horrorosa imagen y cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Fue en ese momento en el que Draco sintió una fuerte sacudida en su estómago y comenzó a ver todo borroso. Su cuerpo se estaba alejando de la escena lentamente. Lo último que escuchó antes de volver a su realidad fue la maldición mortal que su tía lanzaba, acabando con la vida de su madre._

Draco abrió los ojos violentamente, sintiendo como su consciencia era de nuevo arrastrada a la habitación en la casa de piedra. Una terrible y angustiosa sensación inundó su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una sueño? ¿Una visión?_

La escena que acababa de vivir no le era para nada familiar. Eso no había sucedido. No obstante, el Slytherin tuvo la amarga sensación de que, fuera lo que fuera, por nada en el mundo querría que tuviera lugar, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para impedirlo.

Ese pensamiento le infundió fuerzas para continuar con la macabra prueba planificada por Voldemort y largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Ignorando el vértigo que le supuso ponerse en pie, lo hizo y tomó el segundo frasco. Volvió a repetir la operación derramó en su interior unas gotas de su sangre. El líquido comenzó a burbujear de la misma forma.

Aunque estaba preparado para experimentar la sensación de quemazón que había sentido antes, ésta fue el doble de dolorosa que la anterior. El rubio se agarró al respaldo de la silla, tratando de no caer.

Nuevamente, las imágenes comenzaron a llenar su cabeza.

 _Hacía mucho calor. Esta vez era él mismo. Se encontraba paseando por una pradera. Vestía ropa de deporte color gris y estaba sonriendo._

 _Caminó por el terreno hasta llegar a una mujer morena que, de espaldas a él contemplaba a un niño juguetear con una mariposa. El pequeño corría tras la misma, soltando carcajadas y cayéndose de vez en cuando._

 _Draco abrazó a la mujer por la espalda y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Entonces ella se giró para quedar justo al frente. Pansy Parkinson le sonrió y le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo._

 _-Gracias Draco - murmuró en su pecho.- Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo._

 _De pronto, la feliz escena cambió. Ahora se encontraba en una sala, de color blanco, con camas y biombos del mismo color a los lados. Alguien a su lado tironeó de su manga. Ya no vestía la misma ropa que en la escena anterior, sino que llevaba unos desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga color negra, hecha jirones por los costados. Se inclinó para observar cómo el pequeño niño de antes le pedía con sus cortos brazos que lo levantara. Draco fue a alzar sus manos para tomar al pequeño, pero observó que las tenía manchadas de sangre. Se las limpió como pudo con el pantalón y abrazó al pequeño, estrujándolo contra su pecho._

 _Fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó que se encontraba junto a una cama. Tendida sobre la misma había un cuerpo tapado con una sábana blanca de pies a cabeza. Con el corazón en un puño, dejó al pequeño de nuevo en el suelo y se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. Muy despacio, destapó el cuerpo. Se encontró de bruces con el cadáver de Pansy Parkinson._

 _Comenzó a temblar, presa del dolor por ver a su amiga así, sin vida._

 _Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle la vista, sintió de nuevo como su cuerpo era tironeado fuera de allí y en unos pocos segundos se encontró otra vez en la sala de piedra._

Esta vez sí que no entendía nada.

 _¿Qué demonios le estaba mostrando ese puñetero líquido?_

Antes había pensado que quizá pudiera tratarse de algún tipo de visión; pero ahora esa idea le parecía imposible. El hijo de Pansy Parkinson estaba muerto. Él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos como el pequeño nació muerto a causa de una complicación durante su nacimiento.

¿O acaso sus propios ojos le habían engañado? ¿Todo el sufrimiento de su amiga había sido en vano? ¿Acaso el pequeño seguía vivo en alguna parte?

Mil ideas como estas azotaron a Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente, ese turbador juego tenía como propósito desquiciarle y hacerle confundir la realidad.

Se sentía muy muy débil. Esta segunda visión le había dejado física y psíquicamente destrozado. Y Draco suponía que la tercera sería aún más aterradora. Pero tenía que continuar.

Tomó el tercer bote con su sangre y se lo bebió de un trago. Como se había figurado, el dolor esta vez fue el triple. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó la frente contra la mesa de madera, esperando a que las visiones volvieran.

 _Se encontraba en un bosque, muy similar al que había tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta la cabaña de piedra. A su alrededor, se estaba librando una cruel batalla. Había cuerpos desparramados por todas partes. Cuerpos con uniformes negros y máscaras plateadas; cuerpos de aurores y civiles._

 _Bajó la vista hasta su propio cuerpo, que en esta visión volvía a ocupar. Comprobó que su ropa estaba empapada en sangre; sangre ajena. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a alguien. Un sentimiento de terror y preocupación extrema le asoló._

 _-¡Joder!- maldijo al tiempo que revisaba entre los cadáveres._

 _Rebuscó por todas partes._

 _Volteó cuerpos,_

 _Por suerte, no estaba allí._

 _Comenzó a caminar, apartando matorrales, sorteando cadáveres y esquivando algún que otro hechizo. Al cabo de un rato, llegó a una explanada y un grito de auxilio hizo desviar su mirada hacia el final._

 _Ella pedía auxilio._

 _Draco comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Lanzó un par de hechizos por encima de su cabeza, pues había comenzado a ser atacado. Era tal el agobio y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, al ver que ella estaba siendo atacada, que ni se tomó la molestia de girarse para enfrentar a sus atacantes._

 _Ahora solo tenía un objetivo: ella._

 _Una mezcla de terror, furia, ansiedad e inquietud sacudía todas sus entrañas. Esa mujer era importante para él y estaba a punto de ser aniquilada. Debía actuar._

 _La sola idea de que algo malo pudiera pasarle era, simplemente insoportable._

 _Cuando por fin llegó hasta la mujer, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la apartó del camino de un hechizo que, veloz, se dirigía hacia su pecho. La mujer chilló. De miedo por lo que había estado a punto de pasar y de sorpresa al haberse visto apartada por Draco._

 _El mortífago, profirió un grito de fastidio al haber fallado en su objetivo y, a diestro y siniestro, comenzó a atacar a la pareja que ahora se refugiaba tras una enorme roca en medio de la explanada. Con el jaleo del ataque, Draco sólo pudo echar un rápido vistazo a la mujer, que se encontraba a su lado, para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. No pudo verle el rostro, pero sí la imagen de una flor grabada en su muñeca derecha, con la cual sostenía la varita y lanzaba ferozmente hechizos por encima de la roca, tratando de defenderlos._

 _Una fuerte bombarda destruyó su escudo de piedra y pronto se volvieron a ver desprotegidos; en el punto de mira del mortifago que les atacaba sin contemplación, lanzando un hechizos tras otro, casi sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y protegerse. Parecía que estuvieran bailando una danza mortal, podría terminar con un trágico final si daban un paso en falso._

 _En un momento de confusión, Draco no pudo esquivar uno de los hechizos que le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzó un par de metros hacia atrás._

 _-¡Draco!-escuchó como la mujer gritaba su nombre preocupada. Draco pudo divisar cómo la misma acudía a su lado y trataba de levantarle. Bastó un instante para que, de una zancada el mortífago se situara frente a ellos y pronunciara la imperdonable mortal. Rápidamente, Draco tomó a la mujer por las caderas y volteó sobre la misma, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo y recibiendo él mismo la maldición, que impactó en el centro de su espalda. Tan sólo alcanzó a escuchar el grito desgarrador de la mujer contra su pecho._

 _Después, todo se volvió negro._

 _Y abandonó el lugar._

 _Sabiendo lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Siendo testigo de su propia muerte._

Draco se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Temblando. Traumatizado. Su instinto le decía que ese momento tendría lugar. Era su futuro.

Pero eso era lo que menos le inquietaba.

¿Quién era aquella mujer a la que había tratado de defender tan fervientemente? ¿Por quién había dado su vida? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que lo habría hecho una y mil veces con tal de salvarla?

Todo esto pensaba Draco mientras contemplaba el techo de la habitación. Dolorido por el efecto de la poción en su cuerpo; abrumado por las tres escenas que acababa de presenciar. Así se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Tratando de serenarse y reunir la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie.

Porque estaba seguro de que eso no era todo.

Un ruido a su derecha le hizo girarse. Se percató de que el enorme espejo colgado al final de la sala había comenzado a iluminarse. Arrastrándose logró acercarse hasta el mismo. Tan sólo vio su reflejo. Contempló su aspecto. Esta despeinado, tenía los ojos rojos. El corte de su muñeca no se había cerrado del todo y continuaba sangrando. Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, a causa de la agitación. Definitivamente, se trataba de él, de su cuerpo en ese mismo momento.

De pronto, la imagen del espejo sufrió una sacudida y Draco pudo contemplar cómo sus ojos tornaban, de su particular color gris mercurio hasta convertirse en dos finas rendijas verticales, inyectadas en sangre. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió la sonrisa, mas él no estaba sonriendo. Se trataba de una mueca macabra que había visto en numerosas ocasiones.

La verdad cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre él.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

El destello de maldad que le devolvía su imagen desde el espejo le había hecho darse de bruces con la realidad.

 _Voldemort estaba allí._

 _En él._

De alguna manera, parte del alma del Lord Tenebroso ahora residía en su cuerpo.

Comenzó a chillar de puro pánico.

¿A qué misión suicida le había enviado Severus?

Draco continuaba mirándose al espejo. Su rostro, con las facciones y expresiones de Lord Voldemort, comenzó a reír.

Sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la habitación. Era tan fuertes que el cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse. Unas pequeñas estrías empezaron a extenderse de los extremos, al centro del espejo. Finalmente, estalló en mil pedazos, impulsando a Draco hacia atrás por el impacto. Pero la risa no cesaba y pronto toda la cabaña comenzó a cimbrear bajo sus pies, presta a desmoronarse.

Las antorchas que habían servido para alumbrarle durante toda la prueba, cayeron al suelo y el fuego comenzó a extenderse por toda la habitación. Algunas piedras comenzaron a descender, del tejado, chocando contra el suelo. Todo amenazaba con derrumbarse.

Con un quejido, Draco se puso rápidamente en pie y abandonó la cabaña justo en el mismo instante en el que el techo comenzaba a desplomarse. Se alejó tambaleándose de la cabaña y dejó caer su cuerpo contra un árbol. Abatido.

Mientras contemplaba como la cabaña se sumergía en un mar de llamas y se iba consumiendo poco a poco, Draco Malfoy comprendió varias cosas:

1\. No era un objeto lo que Voldemort estaba protegiendo en aquel escondite, sino parte de su propia alma. Que ahora, residía en él.

2\. Que tendría que morir si quería destruir esa parte del Mago Oscuro.

3\. Que antes de que todo eso sucediera tendría que presenciar cómo la muerte sacudía a sus seres queridos. Primero a su madre; después a su mejor amiga; y por último, así mismo, a cambio de salvarle la vida a una mujer. Por la cual estaba seguro de que la daría mil y una veces. De una mujer que amaría profundamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en esa posición. Asimilando todos y cada uno de los hechos que, a partir de ese momento, tendría que presenciar hasta que un Avada Kedavra acabara con su vida.

Se sentía muy débil. El estómago le ardía a causa del líquido ingerido; provocándole arcadas y al mismo tiempo una sensación de sed insoportable. Una fuerte migraña se había instaurado en su cabeza, haciéndole ver todo borroso a su alrededor. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y ponerse a salvo, pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra, por lo que debía ponerse en marcha ahora.

 _Y debía seguir las indicaciones de Snape y entregar el mensaje._

Aunque ahora debía cambiar parte de la historia. Pero ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando estuviera seguro.

Con todo dándole vueltas se puso en pie, mas una fuerte punzada en el pecho le hizo desmoronarse y caer de nuevo en el suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. Le costaba respirar. De pronto un calor se instauró alrededor de su cuello, y la cadena que llevaba colgada desde hace siete años, comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz que impedía que el rubio viera absolutamente nada.

Trató de bloquear la luz con su mano, mas no fue necesario ya que una sombra, inclinada sobre él, aisló el resplandor que lo estaba cegando.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo una voz sobre su cabeza.

La cadena había dejado de brillar.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar la vista, Draco pudo distinguir a la persona que le hablaba, con una expresión de asombro y cautela al mismo tiempo. Se fijó en que le estaba apuntando con una varita.

-Granger…-logró murmurar al reconocer a Neville Longbottom.- Llevadme. Ante. Granger. Ahora.

Después, todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que, ni se percató de que un rayo casi le da de lleno en la cabeza. Si no fuera por el escudo protector que desvió la maldición, habría muerto en ese mismo instante.

Se puso en pie y devolvió el ataque a su adversario, corriendo a refugiarse tras un muro de piedra.

-¡Demonios Parkinson! ¿En qué cojones estabas pensando? ¡Casi te matan!- le chilló una voz sus espaldas. La morena se giró y pudo comprobar cómo, furioso, Theodore Nott se aproximaba a ella corriendo. Cuando estuvo a su lado la tomó por los hombros y la agito, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su compañera.- No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. ¿Me oíste? Ni se te ocurra morir Parkinson.

-Lo… lo siento Theo - Estaba distraída…- admitió bajando los ojos.

-¡Pues céntrate! ¡Vamos! -dijo tomándole por el brazo.- No puedo estar pendiente de ti todo el rato. ¿Entiendes?

Pansy asintió. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento. Intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, alejar la niebla que en algunos momentos le sobrevenía, haciendo que su mente desconectara de todo y viajando lejos, abandonándose a los recuerdos.

La verdad es que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la batalla que se estaba librando a su alrededor. Habían sido enviados allí esa misma mañana sin muchas explicaciones y con una orden clara: aniquilar al enemigo.

Y eso había hecho. Había conectado el modo automático, y se había dedicado a repartir hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro; llevándose algunas vidas por delante. Pero, al parecer, no había sido capaz de mantener la concentración durante mucho tiempo, pues Theo había tenido que intervenir y salvarle el pellejo.

No. No podía dejar que esos momentos siguieran apoderándose de ella. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos.

La suya bien poco le importaba.

Su instinto de supervivencia simplemente se mantenía activo debido a una promesa.

La promesa que esa noche hicieron los tres: Draco, Theodore y ella. De que pasara lo que pasara, se mantendrían unidos hasta el final. Nada se interpondría en su camino. Juraron protegerse. Dar la vida por el otro y siempre, mantenerse unidos.

Ese día Draco no había acudido con ellos. Al parecer, el Lord le había encomendado otra misión y no habían tenido tiempo de comentar al respecto, ni siquiera de despedirse.

Por suerte, Theo estaba ahí para protegerla.

 _Como siempre había estado._

.

 _Cuando sintió una punzada atravesarle su bajo vientre supo que el momento había llegado. Acarició su prominente barriga con las yemas de los dedos, masajeándola suavemente, en un intento de calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Como pudo, se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hasta la mesa, donde reposaba su varita._

 _Lanzó un Patronus que rápidamente adquirió la forma de una bandada de golondrinas y la dirigió para pedir ayuda._

 _En ese momento, sintió como un tibio líquido resbalaba por sus piernas. Miró hacia el suelo y pudo comprobar que había roto aguas, y un charco a sus pies había comenzado a formarse._

 _El bebé estaba en camino._

 _De nuevo, otra fuerte punzada. Pansy mantuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, tratando de soportar el dolor. Pero sabía que se repetiría de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos. Así le había indicado Draco que tendrían lugar las contracciones anunciando el parto._

 _Desde que su amigo había conocido de la existencia de su embarazo, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla. Como se supone debería haber hecho la criatura de la pareja, en una situación normal, con una vida corriente. Pero por muchos esfuerzos, ambos sabían que su situación era peculiar: eran mortífagos y su trabajo era asesinar. Punto y final._

 _Las pociones que semanalmente le suministraba Snape habían contribuido a esconder su estado al resto de compañeros mortífagos. Le hacían mantener su figura normal, sin tripa y mitigando los típicos síntomas del embarazo. Además, gracias a Draco se había sentido muy arropada desde el principio._

 _La situación se hizo todavía más extraña cuando a la ecuación se añadió Theodore, que había adivinado que algo raro pasaba entre sus amigos. Pansy se había visto obligada a confesar. No lo había hecho antes no porque no confiara en él, simplemente quería dejarle al margen de todo y evitarle un problema si la noticia de su embarazo llegaba a oídos de terceros y se enteraban que Thedore había participado en su encubrimiento._

 _Le reconfortaba el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos se hubieran volcado de esa manera con ella. Incluso habían hablado de formar una familia, los tres juntos. Pansy sonrió al recordar todos los planes que habían trazado para formar esa extraña familia. Sin embargo, había algo que evitaban mencionar y de lo que todos eran muy conscientes._

 _Todo ello no iba a poder ser._

 _Ellos estaban atados al Lord Oscuro, lo quisiesen o no._

 _Y no entraba dentro de los planes que tres de sus mejores hombres desertaran para cuidar de un crío._

 _No podían eludir su deber._

 _Habían hecho un juramento, que sólo se saldaría con la muerte._

 _Había sido impuesto, si, pero habían dado su palabra._

 _Había estado bien imaginar y soñar con un futuro alternativo en el que los tres se habrían ocupado del bebé. Como una familia poco convencional sí, pero felices._

 _El dolor de las contracciones cada vez era más seguido y a duras penas Pansy podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido los gilipollas de sus amigos? Hacía, al menos diez minutos que les había enviado el patronus y los muy imbéciles no aparecían. Pansy estaba seguro que andarían de juerga con alguna mortífaga en algún lugar de la mansión. Como ella diera a luz sola a su bebé y estos dos estuvieran dándose un revolcón, juró que les asesinaría._

 _Volvió hasta su cama y se tendió en ella. Trató de respirar y hacer los ejercicios que había leído en un libro que Theo le regaló sobre la maternidad, con el fin de mitigar un poco el dolor y esperar a que su cuerpo siguiera el curso natural de un parto._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y en ella aparecieron Draco y Theo. Ambos se veían hechos un desastre. Con el pelo revuelto, los ojos vidriosos y un pestazo a whisky de fuego que podía olerse a metros de distancia._

 _-¿¡Dónde os habíais metido pedazo de descerebrados?! ¡Estoy a punto de parir un bebé joder!- Los dos mortígafos palidecieron en ese momento y, con movimientos torpes se acercaron hasta la cama de su amiga, que había comenzado a sufrir otra contracción y, sin poder evitarlo, había comenzado a chillar .- ¿¡A qué esperáis ah?! ¡Haced algo!_

 _Theo fue el más rápido en reaccionar; se puso en pie y tomó el libro que descansaba en la mesilla de noche de la mujer. Rebuscó entre las páginas y leyó. De pronto, su rostro empalideció aún más._

 _-¿¡Qué?!-gritaron los otros dos al unísono._

 _Con una mueca de asco Theo les tendió el libro. Cuando Draco logró localizar el párrafo que su amigo señalaba su cara se tornó igual de pálida._

 _-No no no , ni de broma- dijo negando con la cabeza._

 _-Vamos Draco, ni que nunca te hubieras asomado ahí abajo. Tienes que revisar que esté lo suficientemente dilatada como para que la cabeza de mi hijo pueda asomar por ahí. Y después sacarlo. ¿No es tan difícil no?-comentó Pansy apretando las mandíbulas, intentado evitar lanzar otro quejido._

 _-Pero, pero….-tartamudeó el rubio. La sola idea de tener que asomarse a las partes íntimas de su amiga y ver cómo alumbraba a una criatura, simplemente, le revolvía el estómago. No estaba preparado para ello.- Theo se encargará. ¿Verdad tío?_

 _-Ni por un millón de galeones - dijo mientras hacía un gesto con las manos y se alejaba todo lo que pudo de su amiga, que lo fulminaba con la mirada._

 _-¡Oh vamos no seáis críos! ¡No sabéis lo que esto duele! ¡Necesito que me ayudéis joder!_

 _Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente de Draco._

 _-Un momento, ahora vuelvo-murmuró antes de salir por la puerta y escuchar como la morena le maldecía y le ordenaba que arrastrara su blanco culo de nuevo a la habitación._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos regresó, pero no volvía solo. Llevaba de la mano a una mujer que, estupefacta, le seguía sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando._

 _-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-chilló Pansy al ver entrar a Draco de la mano de Astoria Greengrass en su habitación.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Me delatará!_

 _-No, no lo hará ¿verdad Astoria?-dijo Draco mientras miraba suplicante a la rubia._

 _Llevaban algunas semanas teniendo algo así como una aventura y la mujer estaba perdidamente enamorada de él; haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Aunque fuera traicionar ayudar a Parkinson a traer al mundo a su hijo bastardo. No obstante, sintió una punzada de celos ¿No tendría que ver ese bebé algo con Draco no? Sabía que él y Parkinson tenían una relación muy estrecha, incluso se rumoreaba que de vez en cuando mantenían algún que otro encuentro sexual. Si ese bebé era hijo de Draco no podría soportarlo. Eso significa el fin de ellos dos, y Astoria no estaba dispuesta renunciar a algo tan bueno pues tenía la convicción de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Antes muerta que ver a Draco con otra mujer._

 _-No te preocupes Pansy, lo haré- contestó, sin apartar la vista de Draco, en busca de una mirada reprobatoria por su parte. Además, no se atrevía a contradecirlo. Ya pensaría en algo para mantenerse junto a él, costara lo que costara._

 _Rápidamente se pusieron todos manos a la obra. Nunca había traído un bebé al mundo, pero el instinto de Astoria junto con algunas de las indicaciones que Theo iba leyendo del libro, le ayudaron a orientarse._

 _Ese par de horas se les hicieron interminables. Draco apenas tenía uñas de tanto mordérselas y no paraba de pasear, nervioso, de un lado a otro de la habitación, lanzando miradas preocupadas a su amiga cada vez que tenía una contracción. Por otro lado, Theo había adquirido el papel de auxiliar a sanador y, con confianza, iba dictando instrucciones a Astoria y asistiendo en todo lo posible._

 _-Preparaos - anunció Astoria.- Ya viene. Pansy, un último esfuerzo por favor, ya veo su cabecita._

 _Pansy asintió. Estaba agotada. Tenía sudor en la frente y el pelo pegado a la misma. Tan sólo quería dar a luz, sostener a su bebé y dormir. Theo y Draco se acercaron hasta la cama, situándose cada uno al lado de la mujer. Pansy tomó sus manos y las apretó, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que los dos hombres no pudieron evitar una mueca de dolor al sentir el crujido de todos los huesos de sus manos._

 _Pansy, con una última exhalación, empujó._

 _Astoria extrajo de un tirón el bebé, mas en ese momento todos supieron que algo iba mal. No escucharon el característico llanto del bebé. Extrañados y preocupados miraron a Astoria que, llena de sangre, sostenía a la criatura en sus brazos con una extraña expresión en el rostro._

 _-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Por qué no llora? ¿Por qué no se mueve? -chilló Pansy. Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.- ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?_

 _Intentó levantarse para alcanzarle, pero sus dos amigos lo impidieron._

 _Ninguno fue capaz de moverse. Por la expresión de Astoria y el cuerpo sin movimiento del bebé, pudieron adivinar que el pobre había nacido sin vida. El rubio sintió como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, llevándose un poquito más de su humanidad._

 _¿Cómo era posible?_

 _¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente injusta y lastimar a los más inocentes?_

 _En esos instantes, Pansy comprendió lo que había sucedido y comenzó a chillar desquiciada. Theo acudió a abrazarla pero fue apartado de un manotazo. Astoria continuaba sosteniendo al bebé._

 _Draco se aproximó hasta la rubia y verificó, con un triste asentimiento de cabeza que el bebé no respiraba._

 _Pansy se desvaneció, sin tan siquiera abrazar a su bebé Sin poder ver su carita. Sin saber que había dado a luz a un niño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de lo sucedido, Astoria se ofreció voluntaria para enterrar el cuerpecito del niño. Ninguno de los tres amigos quiso presenciar el momento, pues no quisieron separarse de su amiga y ésta no tenía fuerzas para ello. Nada podría traerlo de vuelta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tenerlo entre sus brazos. De ponerle un nombre.

Había sido una desgracia horrible y Draco lo sentía en el alma por su amiga. Desde lo sucedido, ninguno de los dos se separó de Pansy y eso hizo que los tres se unieran aún más. Durante un tiempo, la mortífaga se sumió en una profunda depresión. La tristeza la asoló casi acaba con ella.. No podía pensar, no tenía fuerzas para moverse y mucho menos para comer. Simplemente respiraba por pura inercia. Fue con el paso del tiempo, que la mujer comenzó a recuperarse. No obstante, Pansy nunca sanó del todo. Y nunca volvió a ser la que era antes.

Y sus amigos eran conscientes de ello.

Se había convertido, en una mordaz asesina, aún más despiadada y macabra que antes. Si quedaba un atisbo de humanidad en ella, Draco no era capaz de percibirlo. Tan sólo con Theo y él mostraba de vez en cuando parte de lo que solía ser, pero por lo demás, acataba órdenes sin rechistar; si debía torturar, asesinar o secuestrar, simplemente lo hacía. Asentía y destruía a su paso. Eso le había valido una gran fama dentro del ejército de Voldemort y un lugar privilegiado dentro de la escala de mando del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero nadie, a excepción de ellos tres y Astoria Greengrass conocía los verdaderos motivos que llevaban a la morena a comportarse de ese modo.

En el fondo Draco la entendía, pues él se había convertido en exactamente lo mismo. La situación les había forzado a despojarse de todo aquello que los hiciera un poco más humanos y no les quedaba otro remedio que aprender a lidiar con la situación.

Pero de eso hacía ya más de dos años y a pesar de que Pansy no olvidaba ni un solo día a su pequeño, debía seguir adelante y luchar. Por los suyos, aunque estuvieran en el lado equivocado. No obstante, en ocasiones, dejaba su mente vagar y perdía conciencia del tiempo y de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo cual era un problema si estabas en medio de un ataque o de una misión. Como acababa de sucederle. Si no fuera por Theo, Merlín sabe que ahora mismo sería un cadáver más en el suelo. Y sabía que ni él ni Draco se lo perdonarían jamás. Pansy no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo la verdad sea dicha de paso, pero si algo hacía que reaccionara y fuera capaz de levantar su varita y pronunciar todos aquellos hechizos y maleficios que tan bien conocía, eran ellos.

Sus dos mejores amigos.

Lo único que le quedaba en esta vida.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al cuartel, Pansy trató en todo momento de evitar la mirada de Theo, que la observaba con una mezcla de rabia y compasión al mismo tiempo.

Rabia por haber comprobado una vez más, las pocas ganas de luchar que le quedaban a su amiga. Por saber que ella hacía tiempo se había renunciado a ser feliz y, Theo sabía que si seguía con vida era por ellos.

 _Por la promesa que hicieron._

Compasión, porque entendía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando cuando casi le impactó la maldición y que, de no ser por él, no habría sido capaz de esquivar.

Por ello, nada más les dieron luz verde, Pansy se escabulló entre la multitud con intención de encerrarse en su habitación, tomar un largo baño y quizá tomar una o dos o tres copas de licor. Pero Theo fue mucho más rápido y, adivinando sus intenciones, la siguió escaleras arriba, logrando interceptarla hacia la mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas Pans?

-A mi habitación. Quiero dormir. Y déjame en paz de una vez, ya soy mayorcita. Sé cuidar de mi misma-contestó con altanería y, atajando a su amigo por la izquierda, terminó de subir los escalones que quedaban para llegar al segundo piso, pisando fuertemente cada uno de ellos, resaltando su malhumor.

-¿Ah si? ¿Sabes cuidar de ti misma?-replicó el mortífago a sus espaldas.- Pues hoy no has demostrado ser capaz de eso Pansy. No siempre vamos a estar Draco y yo para salvarte el culo. Por favor, necesitamos que mantengas los pies en la tierra. No podemos perderte a ti también. ¡Reacciona Pans!

Pansy se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Theo aprovechó para acortar la distancia que les separaba y se situó detrás de ella.

-Vosotros no decidís por mi-espetó. Theodore apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mortífaga. Depositó un suave beso en su coronilla y le susurró al oído.

-Lo sabemos. Pero a veces tú no piensas, no eres coherente, por lo que debemos elegir por ti. Y elegimos que estés viva. Con nosotros. Esta jodida guerra no tendría ningún sentido si no estas. Si no somos los tres. ¿Me entiendes?

Pansy cerró los ojos para liberar algunas de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse, dejándolas resbalar por sus mejillas. Asintió quedamente y se giró para abrazar a Theo. Se fundieron en un cariñoso apretón durante varios minutos.

Theo estaba en lo cierto. Sin ellos, ella ya no sería nada. Eran un equipo. Y debían mantenerse unidos.

 _Pero lo que no sabían era que, en esos precisos momentos, Draco Malfoy estaba en otra parte, presenciando la muerte de Pansy Parkinson._

 _Siendo invadido por la corrupta alma de Lord Voldemort._

 _Y que ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos._

.

.

.

.

Hermione no había dejado de temblar desde que Neville le había dado la noticia de que Malfoy se encontraba en la Base Fawkes. Al parecer, mientras se encontraba haciendo guardia, divisó un fulgor en el interior del bosque y, atraído por la potencia de la luz, se había acercado para ver qué estaba sucediendo. En un principio no vio a nadie, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el cuerpo de un hombre se materializó ante sus narices. Lo cual era imposible, pues todo el perímetro de la base estaba protegido con hechizos anti aparición y no había ninguna posibilidad de que nadie se materializara en las inmediaciones.

Con curiosidad, se había acercado hasta el cuerpo del hombre y, para su sorpresa, comprobó que se trataba de Malfoy. Neville le había contado que tenía bastante mal aspecto y había perdido el conocimiento antes de traerle. Hermione le reprendió por no haberle llevado directamente a la enfermería. Pero Neville le recordó que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, sino de Draco Malfoy. Un mortífago. Un asesino. No podían tratarle como cualquier refugiado, por muy ex compañeros de colegio que hubieran sido. Existía un protocolo y, como jefe de seguridad de la Base debía seguirlo a rajatabla y no hacer excepciones. Al fin y al cabo, el Slytherin había violado la seguridad del campamento de manera inexplicable y desconocían si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas.

Tan sólo sabían una cosa.

Sólo quería ver a Hermione Granger.

Y así lo había exigido antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

El camino desde su cabaña hasta el centro de detenciones se le hizo eterno. Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontró con que medio cuerpo de aurores estaba allí presente, custodiando la entrada. La noticia de la aparición y detención de un mortífago había llegado a oídos de todos y no querían perderse detalle. Más sabiendo de quién se trataba y a quién había demandado ver.

Esquivando a unos cuantos aurores, Hermione se dejó guiar por Neville al interior del pabellón de detenciones. Ingresaron en el edificio y recorrieron sus instalaciones; pasaron por los despachos, bajaron escaleras y recorrieron varios pasillos antes de detenerse en la sala de interrogatorios. Estaba cerrada y dos guardias vigilaban su entrada. Con una señal de Neville se apartaron.

-Hermione, estaremos aquí fuera por si necesitas algo. Malfoy ha solicitado verte a solas. ¿Llevas tu varita no?-Hermione aferró la misma contra su pecho, en contestación a la pregunta de su amigo.- Bien, entra pues. Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que pedir ayuda.

Hermione asintió. Las últimas palabras de Neville le habían resultado extrañas. Pedir ayuda.

 _¿Acaso creían que Malfoy quería atacarla? ¿Que podría hacerle algo cuando cientos de aurores estaban pendientes de ella?_

Hermione no había pensado aquello en ningún momento, pero no creía que el Slytherin fuera capaz de algo así. ¿O si? ¿Al fin y al cabo era un asesino no? ¿Podría haber venido a acabar con su vida? ¿Sería una especie de venganza por lo ocurrido la noche en la que Dumbledore murió?

No estaba segura, pero Hermione si sabía una cosa. Y es que el mortífago no era estúpido. Su repentina aparición no era casualidad. No cuando Harry había recuperado ese mismo día otro de los Horrocruxes.

Demasiada coincidencia.

Pero, ¿por qué había pedido que le llevaran hasta ella?

Con todas estas preguntas, empujó la puerta de estancia, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

La sala era oscura, tan sólo iluminada por una bombilla que se balanceaba en medio de la habitación y cuyo cable estaba tan pelado, que podría desplomarse contra el suelo de un momento a otro, dejándoles completamente a oscuras. Estaba amueblada solamente por una mesa cuadrada de acero, situada en el centro y franqueada por dos sillas del mismo material enfrentadas.

Hermione achicó los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz. No veía rastro del mortífago por ninguna parte. La mujer tragó en seco y avanzó unos pasos, hasta llegar a la mesa de acero.

-Granger…-siseó una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione dio un respingo y se giró para contemplar a Draco Malfoy.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, por eso no lo había visto al entrar. Vestía el característico uniforme de mortífago, aunque éste se encontraba algo sucio y los bajos de su capa parecían estar chamuscados. Hermione pudo comprobar que, a pesar de los años, el slytherin no había cambiado tanto como se había imaginado. Si bien su cuerpo y su rostro habían adquirido los rasgos de un hombre, su postura orgullosa y su mirada desafiante seguían siendo los atributos característicos de Malfoy.

No pasó desapercibido para Hermione el brillo que desprendían los orbes grises del mortífago al mirarla. Era una mezcla de malicia y.. ¿ansiedad? La mujer no supo exactamente cómo interpretarlo, pero lo que sí tenía claro era lo que provocaba en ella: inquietud, preocupación, rabia.

Inconscientemente aferró con más fuerza su varita. Al ver su gesto, la boca del mortífago formó una mueca divertida.

¿Acaso Granger tenía miedo de él?

Despegó su espalda de la pared y comenzó a caminar hasta ella.

-No te acerques Malfoy- advirtió Hermione al tiempo que levantaba su varita para apuntarle- Hay tres aurores tras la puerta y la base entera está alerta, así que no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima.

Draco se detuvo y alzó las manos al aire, en un gesto de inocencia. Le divertía verla reaccionar de esa manera.

-Vamos Granger, relájate. No he venido a hacerte daño. Tan solo quiero charlar contigo. Además, me han despojado de mi varita.

-Bien, pues habla. No tengo toda la noche-contestó la mujer desafiante, aún con la varita apuntándole directamente al pecho. No quería demostrarle al rubio lo aterrada que se sentía.

Malfoy asintió y la rodeó para sentarse en la mesa. Hermione no perdió detalle de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Eran lentos, elegantes y cada uno de ellos era realizado de una manera escalofriantemente calculada, como si hubieran sido planeados con esmero de de forma premeditada.

Draco se acercó hasta el extremo de la mesa y volteó una de las sillas, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la fría silla de metal; apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo. Hermione, seguía sin moverse y no se le escapó un bufido cuando comprobó la forma de sentarse del mortífago. La imagen de Draco Malfoy sentándose así en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando intentaba seducir a alguna alumna cruzó por su mente. Inconscientemente apretó su mandíbula fuertemente con el recuerdo.

-Vamos Granger, siéntate-dijo señalando el otro asiento.- No muerdo.

-No claro. Tú solo asesinas a sangre fría - espetó de mal humor. Tomó la silla que quedaba libre y se sentó, manteniendo la mirada fija en él. Ahora sólo les separaba la mesa.

-Ouch- dijo llevándose la mano al pecho fingiendo molestia. Aunque, a decir verdad, las palabras de la aurora le habían picado un poco en el orgullo. Sí, era un asesino. Pero Granger no tenía ni idea de él, ni de su vida ni nada. No tenía derecho a hablarle así. De pronto, lo divertido que se había sentido segundos antes, mutó a irritación. Bien, no le pondría las cosas fáciles a Granger- Sigues siendo igual de suspicaz que antes sabelotodo. Imaginaba que la guerra te habría dotado de habilidades especiales; sin embargo, sigues siendo igual de estúpida que antes.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pensando en algo qué replicarle al hombre, que había vuelto a sonreír tras ver su reacción. Ello, sumado a la curiosidad que la castaña debía estar experimentando en esos momentos y que, en vano trataba de disimular, hacía que este momento pasara inmediatamente al top momentos satisfactorios en la memoria de Draco Malfoy. Y eso que guardaba muchos en su colección y, en especial, todos aquellos que implicaban momentos íntimos con mujeres.

Al no encontrar palabras con qué objetar, Hermione decidió utilizar la psicología inversa y amenazar al rubio con lo que estaba segura no quería que sucediera por nada en el mundo. Al final, quien tenía el caldero por el asa era ella, y no se dejaría amedrentar por un estúpido. Ya no era una colegiala. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Hey hey hey! ¿Qué haces Granger? - su tono de voz sonó mucho más alarmado de lo que Draco había pretendido.

Hermione se paró a medio camino entre su asiento y la puerta y se giró bruscamente. Al hacerlo, unos cuantos mechones de pelo chocaron contra su rostro. La mujer se apartó el pelo de un manotazo antes de replicar.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy. No sé quién te has creído. Puede que en tu mundo fueras alguien importante, pero aquí no eres más que un sucio traidor y un asesino. No eres nadie. Así que más te vale cuidar tus palabras. Ahora mismo soy la única opción que tienes. Y, por si no te han informado. Yo estoy al mando de esta base y yo decido quién se queda y quién se va. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a pasarte de la raya. ¿Me entiendes?

Draco se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. No supo por qué pero no quería verla así de sólo había querido meterse un poco con ella y castigarla por sus palabras, pero no que se largara. Al final, él era el más interesado en mantener esa conversación. Debía morderse la lengua si quería que ella le escuchara.

-Vengo a aceptar tu propuesta, Granger- dijo al fin.

-¿Qué propuesta?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

El mortífago sonrió divertido.

-Vaya Granger, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

Hermione de pronto comprendió a lo que se refería el rubio. El recuerdo de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía llevaba atormentándola durante años y, cuando por fin, esa pesadilla se materializaba delante de sus narices, era incapaz de relacionarlo.

-Esa oferta expiró en el momento en el que te largaste con los sucios de tus amigos Malfoy. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar aquí, siete años después, y exigir nada? ¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar por la puta cabeza presentarte aquí? ¿Acaso crees que te íbamos a recibir con una fiesta y los brazos abiertos?

Hermione se había vuelto a acercar a la mesa. Ahora tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el frío acero y lo observaba con furia.

-Para empezar Granger-contestó furibundo el mortífago.- No sabía que las segundas oportunidades caducaran. Segundo. No, no esperaba una reacción diferente por tu parte ni que me abrieras las puertas así como así. Y tercero, no vengo con las manos vacías. ¿Acaso crees que abandonaría a los míos a cambio de nada? No soy idiota. Sé cómo funcionan las cosas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. Las palabras de Malfoy contenían varios mensajes que debía analizar.

Uno. Había abandonado a los suyos y ahora pedía su ayuda. Ayuda que había rechazado una vez y, cuyo rechazo, había estado persiguiendo a Hermione durante años.

Dos. Traía algo con lo que negociar. Algo con lo que pagar su cambio de bando.

Tres. No le estaba dejando mucho margen de elección: o lo tomaba o lo dejaba. O aceptaba su propuesta o moría por traidor, o por asesino una de dos. Por lo que Hermione estaba segura que, fuera lo que fuera que viniera a ofrecer Malfoy, debía ser bueno.

Durante los momentos en los que la mujer estuvo cavilando sobre las palabras de Draco, éste se deleitó contemplando cómo el cerebro de la castaña empezaba a trabajar y atar cabos. Se fijó en cómo se mordisqueaba nerviosa el labio inferior y cómo pasaba la mano por su pelo, desordenándolo aún más. Draco sabía que había puesto patas arriba la cuadriculada mente de la aurora. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la mujer haría lo correcto. Era una sabelotodo y siempre quería tener la respuesta a todos los enigmas que se le presentaron y, Draco se había asegurado de convertirse él mismo en uno.

Con el único objetivo de salvar su culo y lograr que la Orden le aceptara.

Y salvar a su madre.

Encontrar al hijo de Pansy y evitar la muerte de su amiga.

Salvar a esa misteriosa mujer.

Deshacerse de esa parte de Voldemort.

Para ser libre al fin.

.

.

.

.

-¡No!-chilló de furia Lord Voldemort al haberse visto traicionado- Severus, confié en ti. Escogí al idiota de Malfoy para llevar a cabo esta misión en base a tu recomendación. ¿Acaso planeabas reírte de mí? ¡Contesta!

Snape posó sus ojos sobre las finas rendijas que servían de pupilas al Mago Tenebroso. No mostró ninguna señal de debilidad ni de duda. Aplicó toda su energía en utilizar Legeremancia, pues sabía que en estos momentos todo lo que acababa de revelarle a su amo estaba siendo escrutado detenidamente por el mismo. Indagando en su mente, buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder.

-No mi señor- contestó finalmente- Ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí el descubrir que el joven Malfoy le ha traicionado y ha huido con el Horrocrux.

Voldemort no podía estar más irritado. Todos sus planes se estaban yendo a la mierda. Potter estaba cada vez más cerca de su destrucción; desde esa noche tenía la certeza de que el niño que vivió se había hecho con otro de los Horrocruxes, a pesar de haber enviado en pleno a todo su ejército esa misma mañana a protegerlo.

Pero, a pesar de ello, el muy hijo de puta había logrado recuperarlo. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo esperar a que fuera destruido y con el, otro pedacito de su alma.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más vulnerable y lo sabía. Debía comenzar a tomar medidas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y protegerse. Paseó sus manos por la áspera piel de Nagini que se había arrastrado hasta sus pies y enrollaba su escamosos cuerpo con el de su amo.

-Severus… necesito que ahora más que nunca estés a mi lado y me demuestres tu lealtad- siseó.- Necesito que pongas a buen recaudo a Nagini. También quiero que me traigas a Malfoy. Pero vivo- El ex profesor de pociones asintió en una reverencia y se dispuso a abandonar la sala donde había estado reunido con el Lord.- Ah, y procura esta vez no cagarla. No puedo permitirme perder a ninguno de ellos, o será mi final.

Un brillo suspicaz se formó en la mirada de Snape. Sin querer, Lord Voldemort acababa de revelarle lo que ya sospechaba: que Nagini era uno de los Horrocruxes en los que el mago había depositado su alma. Por otro lado, el hecho de que exigiera a Draco Malfoy vivo, le había dado otra pista más sobre lo que el rubio podía haber recuperado esa noche en la cabaña. Algo inmaterial, algo que implicaba que Malfoy siguiera vivo.

 _Y él se encargaría de mantenerlo con vida, costara lo que costara._

.

Voldemort se dejó caer en la butaca de la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy y contempló el fuego.

Pensativo.

Sabía, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, que Malfoy había logrado sortear con éxito las pruebas diseñadas para proteger el Horrocrux. Era un hombre fuerte y con agallas, eso debía reconocerlo. Pues quien llevara parte de su alma debía de estar igual de marchito que él por dentro y ser igual de fuerte, para resistir las tres pruebas. Una persona corriente, no habría sido capaz de vencer el poder de los elixires ni aceptar la visión que los mismos ofrecían; habría acabado demente o muerto por envenenamiento antes de salir victorioso. El objetivo era desgastar a quien osara ingestar el líquido con la visión de sus temores; debilitar la base de toda alma humana a través del amor.

Pero no un amor cualquiera, sino la expresión del mismo en sus tres vertientes: familia, amistad y pasión.

Voldemort rió para sí. Había sido jodidamente cursi a la hora de escoger la protección de ese Horrocrux pues sabía que sólo alguien tan roto por dentro como él podría hospedar parte de su yo.

Ahora tenía que asegurarse de hacer salir a Malfoy de su escondite.

Un brillo perverso se formó en sus ojos mientras se arremangaba la túnica por el lado izquierdo. Posó su varita sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y murmuró unas palabras.

-¡Que comience el espectáculo!- gritó.

Pero lo que no sabía Lord Voldemort era que su perfecto plan para proteger su espíritu, tenía un pequeño defecto que no había considerado.

 _Y es que había subestimado la fuerza del amor._

 _Pues él nunca había querido ni había sido amado._

 _Ni tampoco había tenido en cuenta los cojones que tenía Draco Malfoy cuando iban a por él o a por uno de los suyos._

.

.

.

.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato Granger?-espetó al ver que la castaña no había abierto la boca aún tras su revelación.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo, cruzándose con su imperturbable mirada, que la examinaba fijamente, sin pestañear.

-Está bien Malfoy- concluyó al cabo y apartó la mirada del rubio, incapaz de sostener su intensidad durante más tiempo.- Te escucho.

Draco sonrió, al verse de nuevo con ventaja en esa lucha de orgullos.

-Se dónde están y puedo ayudaros a acabar con ellos- escupió. Se relamió al comprobar la expresión de incertidumbre de la mujer.- Te daré una pista Granger, ya que veo que ya no eres tan aplicada como antes y te quedas sin respuesta rápido- Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero el rubio posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar.- Una palabra. Nueve letras. H. O. R. R. O. C. R.U. X . Horrocrux.

Hermione apartó de un manotazo el dedo del rubio de sus labios, obviando la sensación de cosquilleo que había sentido cuando habían entrado en contacto. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo… cómo? -logró articular.

-Sí, definitivamente estos años te has vuelto más idiota de lo que pensaba.¿Se te pegó de la Comadreja?- dijo el mortífago.- Has oído bien Granger. Horrocruxes. Se de su existencia y soy el único que puede daros las siguientes pistas para que San Potter y su séquito acabe con Lord Voldemort.

El cerebro de Hermione comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Si lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo era cierto, debía alertar a Harry y Ron de inmediato. Pero, si de lo contrario mentía, pondría a todos en riesgo. Además, no se le olvidaba el hecho de que esa información no era gratuita, y el slytherin quería algo a cambio.

-¿Y qué me hace pensar que estás diciendo la verdad?- la actitud de Hermione era desafiante.

-¿Acaso crees que mentiría con algo así? Mira sangresucia. Aunque hayamos estado en bandos opuestos nunca ha sido de mi agrado que me manipulen y decida por mí un loco estúpido que quiere gobernar el mundo. No. Los Malfoy estamos en el mundo para hacer cosas mucho más grandes y nunca ha entrado en mis planes ser el siervo de nadie. Se que mis actos no han sido los más acertados pero aquí estoy, dispuesto a colaborar.

Hermione sintió el calor de la sangre vapulear su rostro, presa de la agitación y de la intensidad de sus palabras.

-Te creo-dijo por fin. Draco suspiró aliviado pero cambió su actitud de nuevo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Granger.- Pero no se si ellos confiarán en tu palabra y aceptarán tu propuesta.

-¿Ellos?- preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

-Ellos. Escuchaste bien. Por muy interesante que sea tu oferta, no tengo el poder para decidir si la aceptamos o no.

-Creí que aquí mandabas tú- replicó el mortífago.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes, a modo de bufido. Malfoy era astuto y le había devuelto sus palabras, con regocijo.

-Serás sometido a una vista ante la plana de los miembros mayores de la Orden del Fénix y ellos valorarán tu propuesta. Si no quedan convencidos, este es tu final Malfoy. Encerrarán tu precioso culo en una celda y no verás la luz del día hasta que seas un anciano.

-Pero aceptarán - sonrió con suficiencia.

-Eso ya lo veremos Malfoy. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

La castaña se mordió el labio al recordar que no le había preguntado qué quería a cambio, pero se contuvo. Quería tener la última palabra y su curiosidad podía jugarle una mala pasada. Se apartó y avanzó hasta la puerta, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo al rubio antes de tomar el pomo de metal antes de abrirla.

No obstante, Draco fue mucho más rápido y, de una zancada se situó tras ella, y posando su mano a modo de barrera sobre el dintel de la puerta, impidiendo que Hermione la abriera. La aurora levantó la mirada, airada. Era tanta la rabia que sentía que no se percató que, con su gesto, había aumentado la proximidad de su cara con la de Malfoy, que la estudiaba mirándola desde arriba, pues era varios centímetros más alto que ella.

-¿No te olvidas de algo Granger?-murmuró provocándola, sabiendo que la gryffindor se moría por saber qué quería a cambio. Pero Hermione no le daría el gusto.

-Sí. Estás sangrando Malfoy- contestó orgullosamente señalando el corte de la muñeca de Draco en la mano con la que sujetaba la puerta. Perplejo, el rubio retiró la mano pues acababa de recordar que no se había curado el corte.- Yo que tú intentaría cerrarlo. No queramos que mueras desangrado antes de tu vista.

Dicho esto, Hermione abandonó la sala de interrogatorios cerrando la puerta en las narices de Draco. Dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Furioso, el rubio pateó la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Hermione.

Nada había salido como había planeado.

¡Jodida Granger! ¡Le sacaba de sus casillas!

En ese momento, sintió una fuerte quemazón en su brazo izquierdo. Notó como la marca adquiría un tono oscuro y la piel de la serpiente comenzaba a deslizarse por su musculoso antebrazo, como si estuviera viva.

Draco se apretó el brazo contra su vientre

 _Lo sabía._

 _Lord Voldemort sabía lo que había en él._

 _Y esa era su forma de castigarle por su traición._

 _Y para hacerle salir._

 _Pero no le daría el gusto._

Chilló a causa del dolor y se desplomó en el suelo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a Hermione Granger.

Lo único que vio antes de desvanecerse fue el rostro de la aurora inclinado sobre él, diciéndole algo y llamando para pedir auxilio.

 _Después, se dejó llevar a la oscuridad._

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _En primer lugar, quería agradecer vuestros comentarios y a todos los que os habéis interesado por esta historia. De verdad, que saber que os está gustando y que estáis al otro lado esperando a que publique el siguiente capítulo, es muy grande para mí. me da fuerzas para continuar con la historia y sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay para actualizar lo antes posible._**

 ** _Me encantan vuestras palabras. Y e gustaría también conocer vuestra opinión, así como cualquier otra sugerencia que tengáis._**

 ** _Nos vemos pronto!_**


End file.
